Dying Dreams
by TJ OR TY
Summary: After surviving a horrific accident which took the life of her first love, Louise must learn to rebuild and move on with her shattered life. Can a new love in the guise of a famous wrestler help her find her way


Authors Note: All characters are owned by the WWF, I don't own them at all

DYING DREAMS 

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I couldn't feel my legs. I started to worry, what had happened and where was I.

The last thing I remember is leaving the party and getting into the car with Mark. We were driving home having fun when suddenly all I could see were bright lights. Then I woke up here.

I fell back into un-consciousness and when I woke up the next time my parents were sat at my bedside looking at me worried. I tried to ask them what had happened but I couldn't talk. There was something in my throat that was restricting me. Soon after I woke up a doctor came over and removed the tube I had down my throat. My throat was really sore but I found it eased a bit after a sip of water.

The doctor sat down next to my bed and explained that we had been hit by a drunk driver. Our car was hit on the drivers side and that took most of the Iimpact. I suffered a few broken ribs and a broken back. I asked the doctor why I couldn't feel my legs. He explained that there was a lot

of swelling around my lower-back and until that had gone down they couldn't asses how much

damage I had done to my back and legs. Until then I wouldn't be able to walk so that was probably why I couldn't feel my legs.

The doctor left me alone with my parents to talk. I asked my parents how Mark was and I got worried when they wouldn't tell me. I got upset and demanded to know what had happened to Mark. My Dad took my hand and gently told me that Mark's injuries had been too severe and he had died before he got to the hospital. I was in shock and I asked my parents to leave me alone for a while. My parents left and told me to get some rest and they would be back in the morning.

That night I couldn't sleep I just kept thinking about the accident and Mark. Memories kept swimming around my head. They were all o me and Mark and our life together.

I met Mark when I was eight years old. I was playing in the park when I spotted Mark playing football with his friends. We all started playing together and I became best friends with Mark.

From when we were eight years old to when we were twelve years old we were the best of friends. Mark was the first boy that I kissed. It was a cold winter day and we were walking home. Mark stopped and stood in front of me. He smiled and asked if he could kiss me. I smiled back and nodded my head. The kiss was short and sweet, our lips barely touched but it was the most amazing moment of my life. After that Mark and I were never split up. We went all through school as sweethearts. When we finished school we went onto college together. We both shared a lot of firsts together. First kiss, first party, first drink and our first times were even together. Over the years we fell in love and we were planning on going away to the same university in a couple of months after we had been on holiday together. Mark had been so excited about our holiday together. We were planning on travelling around America for a month before we started University. Now it was all over and Mark was gone. He's never coming back and I don't know if I can survive without him.

I was in the hospital for over a month having different test done. When the swelling on my back had finally gone down, the doctors found out that I had injured one of the nerves in my back and they weren't sure whether or not I would walk again. Whilst I was in here I went around in a wheelchair. I wasn't allowed to leave the hospital for Mark's funeral so I asked my parents to go and send flowers from me.

My friends came to visit me all the time ad they all told me how sorry they were about Mark and how if I needed anything then they'd always be there for me.

When I was finally allowed to leave the hospital I went home and unpacked my bags. My bedroom had been moved to the room on the ground floor of our house so that it was easier for me to get to.

Even though I had left the hospital I still had to go for physio everyday to get my legs working again.

On my second day at home I asked my dad if he would take me down to the graveyard so I could put some flowers on Mark's grave.

My dad drove me down and helped me to where his grave was. I asked to be left alone for a while. My dad told me he would be up at the car waiting for me. I slowly placed the roses against his gravestone. As I read the inscription on the stone I couldn't help the tears that began to fall. I told Mark that I loved him and I needed him to be with me and not leave me alone. As I was talking to Mark I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into the eyes of Mark's older Brother Billy. Billy knelt next to me and held me as I cried. I felt his shoulders start to shake as he started to cry as well. We just held each other as we cried. When we had finally managed to compose ourselves Billy asked me how I was feeling. I told him that I was getting better but I had missed seeing him since Mark...I couldn't finish the sentence. Billy nodded and told me that he had missed me as well.

Billy pushed me back up to where my dad was waiting for me. He said hi to my dad and promised to come and see me soon.

The accident was almost a year ago and I still can't walk. I've got a bit of feeling back in my legs but not enough for me to use it. The doctors are getting worried and are at this minute discussing with my parents about sending me to America to try a new course of physio being developed over there.

My parents have discussed it with me and I've told them that I'll try anything so that I can walk again.

I can't believe it's been a year since I last saw Mark. A year since the accident. A year since he died. Since the accident I've been to see his family a few times but it's really hard to be there and know that Mark's gone for good.

Two months ago the driver was finally caught and arrested for drunk driving and manslaughter. I was given one million pounds compensation, I was happy for this but it still doesn't turn back time. One million doesn't bring my first love back.

The money I got in compensation is going to be used to send me to America for my physio.

It's all been arranged. I fly out to Cameron, North Carolina, in two weeks time. When I get there I will be staying in the hospital whilst I receive my physio. I don't know how long I'll be there but whilst I am there I'll be keeping up with my education thanks to one of the colleges in North Carolina.

I leave for America tomorrow and I'm really nervous. I'm excited as well because I've always wanted to go but I'm scared because if this physio doesn't work then I might never walk again.

I've decided to go down to the graveyard on my own to say goodbye to Mark. Over this past year I've been down every other day to just talk to Mark and sort my thoughts out.

I sometimes bumped into Billy down there and we would talk for a while.

Today there's no one there so I can say goodbye to Mark on my own. I kiss my fingertips before tenderly touching his gravestone. I whisper goodbye before placing a note by his grave and leaving.

I received a phone call from Billy tonight wishing me luck in America and telling me that he'd miss me.

had a shower.

As soon as I was ready I re-checked my bags and my backpack. I had everything I needed so I closed my bags and wheeled into the dining room to have my breakfast with everyone else.

My sisters all had to go to school so I hugged them both goodbye and promised to send them a postcard and call them soon.

My parents drove me to the airport and helped me to check in my bags. I hugged them both and promised to call as soon as I landed. I wheeled myself through to the duty free area and with the help of one of the flight attendants I got myself some magazines and books for the journey. I also got myself some hard sweets to suck on the plane. I went to where I had to board my plane and handed them my ticket and passport. I was helped onto the plane and into my seat in first class. I had got a first class ticket because there is more leg room and I would be a lot more comfortable on the flight.

The flight was really long but it was exciting because it was only the third plane I had been on in my life. I got talking to a man in the seat ext to me. When I first looked at him he seemed familiar but I didn't think anymore about it. He asked me what had happened so I explained about the accident and about the physio. The man wished me luck with my physio. We kept on talking about all sorts for the reminder of the journey. When we landed the man helped me into my wheelchair and off of the plane. I said goodbye to the man at the gates and told him that maybe I'd see him again someday, he wished me luck again before leaving.

I was met at the gate by one of the workers from the hospital. She introduced herself as Sara and told me that she would be looking after me whilst I was at the hospital. I said hi and introduced myself before we went to get my bags.

On the way to the hospital we passed a shop with a huge World Wrestling Federation sign in the window. I asked Sara if we could stop so I could look in because I was a huge wrestling fan. Sara stopped the car and helped me out and into my chair. I was in awe as I wheeled myself into the shop, I had never seen so much wrestling merchandise. I brought myself a couple of posters, books and magazines for at the hospital. I even brought myself a couple of videos to watch.

When we finally got to the hospital I was checked into my room and Sara helped me to unpack. My room mate had been in car accident as well and she was in to recover the use of her legs. Her name was Sam and we found out we had loads in common. Sam was also a huge WWF fan and couldn't believe that I was as huge a an as she was. Sam helped me to unpack my bags before she showed me around the hospital. There was a cafeteria, a swimming pool and a gym as well as the physio rooms and treatment rooms. I had my first meeting with my physio that evening. I had called my parents just before to tell them that I was safe and I was at the hospital and checked in.

My physio, David, told me about the programme I would be working through. It was a twenty-four week intensive programme that should give me a better chance to walk again. At the end of my programme I would be analysed to see how I was coping and how I had improved.

My programme started the next morning. First I would be assessed in the morning and I would work through a few simple exercises. Then after lunch I would be told more about what my programme would entail. After that I had the rest of the afternoon and evening free to do what I wanted.

My physio went fine and as soon as I was finished I went to the gym to work on my upper-body strength and do a few more of my exercises. That night I had something to eat before going back to my room to do a bit of writing.

Physio went really well and after a few weeks I had managed to make quite a lot of progress. As well as my physio treatment during the day I would go to the gym every evening and work on my upper-body strength and my leg exercises.

After ten weeks in physio I could walk using a bar to keep myself upright.

One night I was laid in bed and I couldn't sleep. Everytime I closed m eyes I just kept seeing the accident again. Instead of my head going blank as the headlights approached us I relived the moment the ca hit us and as we rolled five times. I saw Mark across from me. He was still conscious but I knew he was dying. I remember reaching out and holding Mark's hand as we waited for the ambulance. I remember perfectly Mark whispering that he loved me before he closed his eyes for the final time. I was in such a panic to get out of bed and try to get away from my memories that I fell. Hit the ground hard and I couldn't get back up. I tried to shout out for help but my throat was closed. I was getting scared it was just like the accident when I was so scared that I couldn't shout. The nurses must have heard me fall because Sara and Paul, one of the male nurses, came rushing in and helped me back into bed. I laid there for the remainder of the night with my memories just swirling around and around in my head.

The next morning I had a huge headache and my head felt like it might explode. I got out of bed and into my wheelchair and went through to the wash room. I didn't feel like physio this morning so as soon as I had had a shower I went out into the gardens so I could be alone with my thoughts.

I spent ages at the top of one of the gardens farthest away from the hospital. I couldn't stop remembering the accident and seeing Mark die next to me. I couldn't stop the tears as it finally sank in that he was never coming back. Oh Mark why did you have to leave me. It's been over a year and I can't live without you. I need you back baby. Please help me I love you and I need you here with me. No one understands and I can't make them understand. I feel so alone here without you.

I must have been in the garden for hours before anyone found me. Sara came up to the garden with a worried expression on her face. She told me that she had been looking for me for the past couple of hours and she was really worried about me. She had a couple of cups of hot chocolate with her and she sat on a bench next to me. I told her what was going on in my head and how I had suddenly remembered about the accident and it had really thrown me. I told Sara all about Mark and what he was like growing up. I had loved him since I first met him when we were only eight years old. I'll love him until I take my last breath and I know he'll always be waiting for me it's just until that time that's hard. Sara was there for me whilst I poured out my heart to her. We spent ages out there jus talking about what was going through my head. It made me feel a bit better but I was still upset and feeling lonely.

That night as I laid in bed I could feel myself falling asleep. I prayed that I wouldn't have anymore nightmares like last night.

I was in an empty hallway. I recognised it as our old school. It was the hallway that I used to wait for Mark in. At the beginning of each break I would wait for him and we would sneak off up to the roof to be alone for a while. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw someone. As I turned around I saw someone disappearing around the corner. I started to follow and saw the door to the roof start to close. I walked up to it and looked both ways before opening it and walking up to the roof. When I got up there I saw someone stood looking out over the back of the school. As I got closer I recognised the person as Mark. I stopped suddenly, it couldn't be Mark he was gone. The person turned around and I knew it was Mark, no one had those eyes. He walked up to me and smiled. I couldn't help myself and I fell into his arms crying and asking him why he left me. Mark told me he was sorry that he left me but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to leave me but I'd never be completely alone, all I had to do was call out his name and he'd be right there. I couldn't let him go but Mark moved away from me and told me that I'd survive without him. Before he left I asked him to tell God that I hated him because he had taken him away from me. Mark smiled and told me that I didn't hate God. I told him that he was right I didn't I hated him for leaving me alone again. Mark just smiled and gently touched my chest and told me he'd always be right in there. I turned away from him for a moment, when I turned back he was gone.

I woke up this morning and I knew that I would survive. I got dressed after my shower and went to physio with a renewed sense of mind. I was determined to be walking within the next two months. I was determined to be walking before I went back home.

Over the past couple of weeks I've been in physio every morning and the gym every afternoon. My strength has increased incredibly and I am starting to walk with just crutches.

I was in physio this morning and I decided that it was time I tried walking without the crutches. I held onto the bar and took a few steps. It was hard at first but then out of the corner of my eye I could see Mark watching me and encouraging me. I took a deep breath and let go of the bar. My steps were shaky and slow but I was walking on my own. I couldn't believe it, after nearly two years I was walking on my own.

That afternoon instead of going to the gym I asked Sara to drive me to the wrestling shop that had been to. Sara agreed so after lunch we both climbed into the car. I took my crutches with me but I knew that I wouldn't use them. When we got to the shop Sara helped me out of the car and handed me my crutches. I gave them back to her and told her I wanted to walk on my own. As we walked into the shop someone bumped into me. I almost fell over but the person grabbed hold of me until I had regained my balance. I looked up and was shocked to see the man from the plane. He looked shocked to see me walking and asked me how I was. I told him that I was feeling much better now that I was walking and so I had decided to do a bit of shopping to celebrate. He introduced himself as Monty and asked if I would need any help. I told him that I'd love some. Monty took my arm and we slowly walked around the shop. I picked up different bits and pieces as we went along. When we got to the t-shirt section I picked a few up until I found a 'Mr. Ass' shirt. I picked it up and put it in the basket. I told Monty that Billy Gunn was one of my favourite wrestlers. Monty was quiet after I had said that until I asked him what was wrong. He changed the subject and asked me which other wrestlers I liked. I told him that I was a fan of Road Dogg, Chyna, HHH and The Hardy Boyz as well as The Undertaker and a few others. We kept on walking around the shop and I picked up a few more videos and magazines before I went to pay for it all.

Monty walked me back to the car where Sara was waiting. He wished me luck with my physio and told me that maybe he'd see me again. Monty hugged me gently and said goodbye. I watched as he walked away to his car before we drove back to the hospital.

That night I was in the common room watching Monday night Raw is War. Badd Ass Billy Gunn's music started to play and he walked down to the ring. Billy had a microphone in his hand so I knew he was going to cut a promo. He said a few things about his opponent that night, Chris Jericho, before looking into the camera. He told everyone about someone he had met a couple of weeks ago. "She was in a car accident just over a year ago and since then she hasn't been able to walk. I met her this morning in a shop and I was shocked to see her walking. I just want to tell Louise that I knew she would walk again tell her that I'd love to see her again." I was in shock one of my favourite wrestlers was talking about me. Then it hit me, Monty, I had met Billy Gunn twice and I hadn't realized it.

This afternoon I was in the gym working out on the bench when I saw someone stood over me. Monty was stood there smiling. He helped me put the weight back on the bar. I sat up and he handed me my towel. I asked him what he was doing at the hospital. Monty asked me if I had any plans for that day. I only had to finish my workout on my legs and then I was free for the remainder of the day. Monty asked me if I'd like to go with him and meet some of the other wrestlers. I couldn't believe it and told him that I'd love to.

Monty helped me with the rest of my workout and I even managed to do ten more leg pushes on one of the machines.

Once I had had my shower and gotten changed I met Billy in reception and we drove to one of the other gyms.

On the way he told me a bit about life on the road and what everyone was like.

When we got to the gym I was really nervous about walking in. Monty took hold of my arm and told me not to worry because they all wanted to meet me.

As we walked in I spotted 'Chyna' and 'HHH' in the weights room. Monty took me in and introduced me to them. I was really quiet at first and just managed to say hello. Paul Levesque, HHH, asked Monty if he could talk to him in private. I stood not sure what to say. Joanie Laurer, Chyna, asked me if I was interested in weights. I told her that at the hospital we had a gym and I was in there every afternoon working out to regain my strength so that I could walk again.

Joanie and I got talking about weights and she asked me why I was so quiet when I first walked in. I told her that I was nervous because I had grown up watching wrestling and she was one of my favourite wrestlers. Joanie was flattered. I told Joanie that it was her persona that made me get fit again. I had really low self esteem until I had seen her in the ring and then I saw her win the Intercontinental belt, and I thought if she could do that then I could build my esteem and get fit.

Joanie asked me if I was interested in working out with her for a while whilst Paul and Monty talked. I told her that I probably wouldn't be able to keep up with her but I'd have a go.

We spent ages working out and I really had fun talking to her.

We both had a shower and got changed and I walked into the cafe area where Paul and Monty were still talking. Joanie and I grabbed a bottle of water and went and joined them.

We all sat talking for ages whilst we waited for everyone else to finish and get ready to leave. Whilst we were sat Joanie asked me how I had injured my back. I explained that I had been in a car accident about two years ago and I had broken my back and damaged some of the nerves. I didn't tell them about Mark because I had only just met them and it isn't something I like telling people about.

As we were sat talking Shane McMahon came over and introduced himself. He told me he had seen me in the gym and thought I looked really good. I smiled and thanked him. Shane asked me if I had any plans that evening because if I didn't he would love for me to attend that nights show. I thanked him and told him that I'd love to.

The show wasn't due to start for five hours but we went straight to the arena from the gym. Joanie asked me if I'd like to travel with her on the coach whilst Paul and Monty finished talking. Whilst we were on the coach I was introduced to everyone. They were all really nice and we had loads of fun on the coach.

When we got to the arena Shane asked me if I'd like a guided tour. I said goodbye to Joanie, Monty and Paul and went with Shane.

Shane showed me that main arena first. I told him that I'd never been to a show before because I had my accident just a week before I was due to go and see them in Sheffield. Shane told me that he had heard all about my accident and he was glad to see that I was walking again. Whilst we were in the main arena I asked Shane if I could climb into the ring because I had always dreamed of being in the centre of the ring. Shane helped me in and asked me if it was everything I had dreamed of. I told him that it felt brilliant to be stood in the ring and to be at the arena with everyone.

Backstage Shane introduced me to more people and gave me a guided tour of where the different dressing rooms were and where all the promos were done. When we walked into the promo room Paul was doing his promo about how he was going to show Billy Gunn that he wasn't a person to be messed with. I stood in awe as I watched them create the promo. When the camera was off him Paul came over and asked me if I was having fun. I told him that it was all too much and I couldn't believe it was real and not a dream.

Shane was just walking me to the snack area when we bumped into is dad, Vince McMahon. Shane introduced us and I said hello. Vince told me that he had heard a lot about me and he asked me how I was feeling. I told him that I felt a lot better walking and not being stuck in a wheelchair. I sat in the snack area whilst Vince spoke with Shane. I was sat there when Matt Hardy and Lita walked in hand in hand. I smiled and said hi to them. Thy both introduced themselves and I introduced myself. Amy Dumas, Lita, told me that Monty had been talking about me for the past couple of months and it was great to finally meet me. I thanked them and told them how great it was to be there and to be meeting my favourite wrestlers. Monty came into the snack area and asked me if I was having fun. I told him that it was great. We both grabbed a drink and walked into the main arena so that Paul and Monty could go over their match that night. I sat with Joanie on the partition as we watched them wrestle. Joanie told me the plan for the match that night. HHH and Billy were wrestling over Chyna because they had both realised they were in love with her and they both wanted her. This match was for them to prove who would get her. At the end of the match neither person would be declared the winner as they would both be disqualified. Chyna was then going to get into the ring and slap them both across the face before leaving. Backstage she would be just about to leave when she would be confronted by Eddie Guerrero and The Right To Censor. They would try to attack her when Billy and Hunter would come out looking for her and beat them up. Chyna would then tell them both that she loved them but she wasn't ready to break up their friendships for something that wouldn't work out. She would then get into her car and "drive off."

Joanie and I were sat talking about the match when we were both grabbed from behind. Joanie and I had been ignoring what was going on in the ring and we had turned our backs on them. Paul and Monty had noticed this so they climbed out of the ring and grabbed us. They pulled us back and off of the partition. As soon as we had managed to get back up Joanie chased Paul around and into the ring. As soon as she caught him she started to tickle him. Paul tried to get away but she wouldn't let him, eventually she relented and he leant down and kissed her. I watched them for a while and smiled. Monty asked me what was wrong, I told him that I was just remembering when I used to be like that with Mark before he died. Monty asked me if I was alright I told him that I'd be fine I just needed a bit of air.

The show was tow weeks ago ad I can still picture Joanie and Paul in the ring. Watching them that night made me think about Mark.

I've been up on the roof of the hospital for a couple of hours now and just being up here is making me feel better. The air is so fresh and the sky is so clear I know that I am finally getting better. I sit down and sense someone sat next to me. I don't have to look over to know that it's Mark.

I know him so well that I can always tell when it's him. He asks me what's wrong. I tell him that finally I'm getting better and it eels weird. We sit up here for a while in silence as I cleared my thoughts. I look over and tell him that I'm finally realising that I'm gonna survive without him. Mark smiles and I can feel the softest of kisses on my lips. I smile and finally say goodbye.

That night I lay in bed with a smile on my face.

Sam left the hospital a week ago so I've got the room to myself and it's really nice.

Today is my last day at the hospital, I fly back home tomorrow and I can't wait to see my parents reaction when they see me walking. Tonight I'm having a big goodbye party. I'm so happy to be going home but I'm really gonna miss my friends at the hospital.

I spend my final afternoon in the gym before I pack my bags ready to go home. I'm leaving my posters up on the wall until I pack my final bag tomorrow. I walk around the hospital and it seems weird to think that 36 weeks ago I came here in a wheelchair and now finally I'm leaving on my own two feet. I smile to myself before going out to he gardens. Whilst I'm walking round I hear someone behind me. I turn around and see Sara walking up to me. She hugs me tightly and tells me she can't believe I'm really leaving. We walk around the gardens talking about what I've been through since getting to the hospital and the progress I've made. I tell her about how I've finally said goodbye to Mark and it feels really good to know I can survive on y own.

My party tonight was loads of fun, we had music and everything. The hospital had all put some money together to get me a leaving present. It was a beautiful new boom box for me to play my music on. It was kind of a joke because I always played loads of different types of music from classical to heavy metal. I thanked them all and told them that I'd never forget them and I'd come back and visit if I could.

Before the party ended I asked Sara if I could show her something. I took her up to the roof and showed her the view. The sun was just setting and it was beautiful. I told her that I used to sneak up here all the time because I could be with Mark. It was here that I realised that I could finally say goodbye and it was here that I did say goodbye. I asked Sara to come up here sometimes and remember that we can all say goodbye. She hugged me and told me that she'd really miss me.

At about ten that night I was just getting changed after my shower when Sara came rushing up and told me that I had a very important visitor in reception. I quickly got changed and combed my hair back.

Stood in reception were Shane and Vince McMahon. I said hi to them both and asked them how they'd been. They told me they were both fine and asked if we could talk. I took them into one of the visitor rooms where we all sat down with a mug of coffee. Vince said the he had heard from Monty that I was flying home tomorrow and so he thought that he would come and see me before I left because he had a proposition for me. Monty and Joanie had both told him how big a fan of the WWF I had been or most of my life and how it was the WWF that gave me a lot of confidence. Shane continued and told me that they were looking for a new member of the newly re-formed DeGeneration X. When they had asked the wrestlers if they could think of anyone Monty, Joanie and Paul all suggested my name. I was in shock. Vince told me to go home and talk to my parents and if I was happy and they were happy then he would love to welcome me into the WWF family. I was in shock and could only say thankyou. Vince left not long after leaving Shane to explain everything to me because he had an important meeting to get to. Vince told me he hoped to see me again real soon. We shook hands before he left leaving me and Shane alone.

Shane told me that there were a few people waiting for me in the back garden. We walked outside and I was really happy to see Monty, Joanie, Paul, Sean Waltman and Brian Armstrong. They all told me that since I was leaving they thought they would come along and say goodbye and try to talk me into joining them.

We all sat outside talking for ages. I was given DX shirts and posters and a special DX leather cap that wasn't due to be released for another four months. I thanked them all for the gifts and for asking me to join them.

We started talking about what life was like on the road for them when Monty suddenly piped up that he was hungry and wanted some ice-cream. Joanie volunteered to go to the shops and get some and asked me if I'd like to tag-along with her. I grabbed my jacket and purse and told Sara where I was going before we jumped into the car and drove to the shops.

On the way Joanie told me more about when Shane and Vince had approached them about having a new member in DX. The first person that had sprung to mind was me and they all hoped I would join them.

We all spent ages sat outside talking last night and I know what I want to do, it's just convincing my parents that it will work out.

Sara is coming with me to the airport to say goodbye. She's sat in my room with me now telling me how much she's gonna miss me and how happy she is to see me walking out instead of being in the wheelchair. I zip up my final bag and take one last look around my room before picking up my jacket and putting on my ht and walking outside. It feels really weird to be closing my oom door for the last time. As I walk down the corridor I say goodbye to different people I pass and promise to come and visit them again. I take one final look around outside before climbing into the car with Sara and driving to the airport.

The journey to the airport is quiet as we both think about different things. When we get there I hug Sara goodbye and promise to write and tell them what I'm doing with my life. I hug her again before I walk through to my terminal and board my plane.

As I hand the light attendant at the gate my ticket she tells me that have the wrong ticket and she has mine on reservation. I look confused at her and ask what she means. The woman told me that I had a new ticket that she would give to me. I took my ticket stub and passport. I read my stub and I'm shocked to see my new seats in first class. I have no idea who changed my seats but I'm not gonna complain.

As I sit in my seat waiting for take off I start to spot a few people who seem familiar. It isn't until Monty sits down next to me that I click on. I ask him what he's doing on the flight to England. Monty smiles and tells e that a few of them have some promotional things to do in Britain to advertise the next show over there in December. I ask Monty who we is and he points over to where Joanie, Paul, Brian, Sean and Shane are all sat smiling. I ask them why my seat was changed to this one. Shane tells me that his dad found out I would be on this flight and so he decided that I might like to travel with them. I told Shane to thank his dad when he spoke to him next.

The flight going home seemed to go really quickly. I spent the entire time talking to Monty and everyone. I told them that I would love to join them on the road but I'd have to talk to my parents first and make sure they were happy.

When we landed I promised to call Monty and tell him what I had decided. I hugged them all goodbye. Shane gave me his mobile number and a copy of their agenda for if I had anything that I needed to ask him.

My parents were waiting for me at the gate and they were shocked to see me walk through them. As I was walking towards them I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Joanie stood behind me with my bag. I thanked her for giving it me and promised to call her soon. She hugged me quickly before she was whisked off by security.

I told my parents all about what it had been like at the hospital and all about the WWF. As we were travelling out of the airport I saw a land cruiser with blacked out windows pull up next to us. I had my window open because it was a warm day and I wanted some air. The window in the car was suddenly opened and Monty stuck his head out. I smiled at him and asked him what he was doing. Monty told me that he was bored already and couldn't wait until tomorrow when he had a couple of days off. I asked him what he was gonna do on his days off and he told me that he was gonna come and surprise me if I'd give him my address. I grabbed one of my dads business cards and handed it over to him. Monty smiled and promised to see me soon before we both drove off. My parents asked who that was and I told them it was just Monty one of the wrestlers I had met on my first day in America.

Tonight I sat down with my parents and told them all about the job I had been offered. They both asked me what I would do about my production work that I wanted to do in TV. I told them that I could earn enough money to really get started on my own production company. My parents told me that if it was something I wanted to do then I would have their blessing. I thanked them both and promised I would make them proud. My dad told me that they were already proud and they just couldn't get over the fact that I was walking again. I told them all about my physio and how being at the hospital had really made me evaluate my life and it had made me realise that life goes on and so has mine.

This morning I got up and had a shower. I grabbed some juice and a nutri-grain bar before I went up to my old room and un-packed my bags. Whilst I was away my parents had moved all of my stuff back upstairs. I put up my new posters and made my room like I wanted it.

This afternoon I grabbed my jacket and took a walk down to the graveyard. I placed some fresh flowers on Mark's grave and knelt down. I told him what I was gonna be doing and how happy I was that I was given the chance. As I sat there I felt someone caress my neck like Mark used to. I smiled and told him that I was alright now and he could sleep peacefully until I was with him. I felt the feather like feeling move from my neck to my cheek before I felt the lightest of kisses. I smiled and told Mark I was gonna walk alone for a while but I was alright with that now.

I stood up and turned around. I started to walk out of the graveyard when I spotted someone up on the hill. I walked up there and said hi to Billy He was in shock to see me walking and asked me how I'd been coping in America. I told Billy that I was fine and being there had finally allowed me to let go an move on with my life. Billy was happy for me and told me that he had missed me whilst I had been away because he was all alone. I asked him how his parents were coping. His mum had had a nervous breakdown a couple of months ago and his dad couldn't handle it and had left them both. I told Billy how sorry I was and told him that if there was anything I could do. Billy told me that if I could just be there every once in a while for him to talk to. I smiled and pulled him towards me as he cried.

I said goodbye and started to walk out of the graveyard. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned round expecting to see Billy but I was shocked to see Monty there. I asked him where he'd come from. Monty told me that he had seen me down at Mark's grave and he hadn't wanted to disturb me so he waited until I got up and started to walk away. Then I had gone to talk to Billy so he had waited again and now since I was leaving he thought he'd come and say hi.

We walked out of the graveyard together and Monty told me how he had found me. He had gone to my hoe and my dad told him that I would be down at the graveyard.

Monty asked me if I had any plans for the day because if I didn't then he would love for me to take him sightseeing if I wanted to.

We walked back to my house so that I could grab my purse and tell my parents what I was doing. Monty was staying in a hotel about a mile away from where I lived. We went there first because I told him I had something to tell Shane and everyone.

Monty called ahead and asked Shane and everyone to meet us in the lobby.

When we got there I told Shane that I had spoken with my parents and they had said that if it was something that I wanted to do then I could do it. Shane looked really pleased, he told me that he'd go and call his father straight away and find out when I would be flying out. Joanie told me that it was great to not be the only female DeGenerate anymore. Everyone welcomed me on board the DX Express as it had been nicknamed.

We all waited for Shane to re-appear. He came back down half an hour later with some good news and a bottle of champagne. He had spoken with his dad and they had arranged, if I could, for me to spend the rest of the two weeks with them doing promotional work and then for me to fly out with them when they left. I told Shane that it was no problem, the only thing that I was worried about was where I would stay when we weren't travelling. Joanie told me that I could stay at hers when we weren't on the road if I wanted because it meant she would have some company then. I thanked her and told them that I couldn't wait. Shane rang the hotel in London and got me a room for when we went back down there to do the promotional work.

We all had a glass of champagne that morning to celebrate and Shane invited all to a celebratory meal that night on him, or his dad's money.

For the rest of the day we all went around different places in Sheffield. First stop of the day was Meadowhall Shopping Centre. We spent ages looking around the shops there. We all ended up with at least two big bags each.

After we had dropped the in the car we drove to Valley Centretainment to go bowling for a while.

The bowling was un and we all had a great laugh.

After bowling we went back to my house so that I could collect my two dogs to take for a walk because I wouldn't be back until late.

We drove out to a lake nearby where they could both have a long run.

Monty and Paul walked ahead of us and played ball with my dogs whilst Joanie and I talked about all sorts of different things. Brian and Sean had stayed down in London to hang out there.

That night I packed my bags set for the next day. I was going to get my contract when we arrived in America in just over a week.

We are driving down to London tomorrow morning so that I can book into my hotel suite ad get settled before we start with the promotional work.

This morning whilst we were driving down to London I was sat in the back of the car talking to Joanie. We start talking about different things and we end up on the subject of love. Joanie told me that she broke up with Paul a couple of days ago because she was scared of commitment. I listen as she tells me about how they were engaged before but he called it off and broke her heart. She is scared to let that happen again so she has decided to pull away from him. I ask Joanie if I've ever told her about Mark. She looks confused so I explain everything to her. I start with telling her a bit more about the accident and how Mark was driving the car. Joanie asks me where Mark is now so I tell her that Mark died after the accident. Joanie seems really shocked and tells me how sorry she is for being insensitive. I tell her not to worry about it. Continuing I tell Joanie how for the past two years I have lived everyday wishing I could turn back time to when I was eighteen and make sure Mark knew how much I loved him. I managed to tell him after he had foe and that gave me a sense of peace, but the point is that you shouldn't be scared of commitment or love because you never know when it's gonna die. Joanie sat there in deep thought for while.

About half an hour later Joanie suddenly demanded that that driver stop the car at the next service station because she needed to get out.

When we stopped Monty came with me to get some drinks and food for the rest of the journey. As we walked back we spotted Joanie and Paul sat down talking intensely.

They spent ages talking whilst we waited for them in the van. Eventually we saw Paul pull Joanie closer to him and gently kiss her. I smiled to myself happy that Joanie had understood what I said.

For the rest of the journey I sat with Monty and Sean and Brian talking whilst Paul and Joanie sat at the back talking softly.

When we got to the hotel this afternoon Paul helped me carry my bags up to my room. Whilst we were in the lift he turned to me and thanked me for talking to Joanie. I told him it was no problem I just didn't want to see anyone I know upset about something that can be solved easily. Paul places my bags in the centre of the room and is just about to leave when I grab his arm. I tell him, "I know I haven't known Joanie very long but I consider her a friend. So I may have made her see sense but if you ever break her heart no matter how good a friend I consider you to be. I will have to hurt you." I smiled as I said this so Paul didn't take it too personally, but he knew what I meant. He hugged me once before going to find Joanie.

The last two weeks in England have gone really fast. Watching them do their promotional work has been loads of fun but I can't wait to get in an arena and know that I'm finally there.

I've finally realised my dream.

Have you ever had one of those days where you wish you had never got out of bed. Well today is like that.

I got up this morning all excited because I was flying out to America this afternoon. Waiting downstairs was a letter for me.

I was about to open it when I read the back which told me I wasn't to open it until I was on the plane.

I didn't think anymore about it and put it in my bags to read later.

That afternoon we were sat waiting for our flight when I remembered the letter.

I sat down and rooted through my bag until I found the envelope.

I opened it and started to read:

_Dear Louise_

I'm sorry to be doing this to you now. I won't blame you for hating me but I need to tell you.

I love you!

I've loved you since the first time I met you when I came back from boarding school and you were sixteen. I know you loved Mark so I didn't say anything. When Mark died I was so heartbroken because a piece of me had died. I hoped that after the accident you would need some support and I was all ready to help you. You never asked for any help. I was hurt that you didn't think of me. Then you left for America and I've never felt so alone.

Whilst you were away I needed you support but you had gone.. My parents split up whilst you were away and I couldn't talk to anyone about it because no one understood like you do.

I heard yesterday that you were going back to America because you had a job.

I can't take you leaving again so it's my turn to leave.

By the time you read this you'll be up in the air flying to your new life and I'll be falling into mine.

Have fun in your life and don't forget my brother or me.

With all my love

_**BILLY**_

What was I supposed to do after reading that.I called his dad straight away and told him about the note. His dad told me not to worry because Billy was only trying to get some attention.

I was still really worried so I decided to call one of Billy's friends and asked them to look for him and make sure that he was safe.

I showed Monty the letter and told him how worried I was. Monty held me tightly and told me not to worry because his friends would find him.

Our plane was called before I had the chance to ring his friends again.

We were about halfway home when the phone next to me began to ring. I slowly picked it yp

and said hello. Billy's dad was on the other end of the line. I listened as he told me that Billy's car was found at the edge of the quarry about a mile from where we lived. His body had been found in a lake by a diver about an hour ago.

I was in shock and I dropped the phone. Monty picked it up and listened for a few moments before placing the phone back in the cradle. I couldn't help the tears as they began to flow.

Mark had killed himself because he couldn't handle the fact that I had left. Monty held me tightly as the shock hit me.

When I had finally managed to calm down I told Monty a bit about Billy and who he was.

For the rest of the journey I sat b looking out the window just thinking.

AS soon as we landed I got straight back onto my phone and called home and told them what had happened. My dad asked me if I was alright and if I wanted to come home. I told him that I'd be fine, I've got my friends with me and they'll help me through.

That afternoon I had a meeting with Jim Ross and Vince. They both already knew about Billy and offered their condolences.

The meeting was to give me my contract and answer any questions I had. I was being sent down to Memphis training facility for a couple of weeks to teach me a few skills before my debut.

Whilst I was down at Memphis I kept in touch with Monty and Joanie all the time. They would both call me at least twice a week or I'd call them to see how we were all doing.

My training went fine and I had loads of fun during my time there.

The day got my phone call from Shane McMahon to tell me that I was ready to leave Memphis and join them on the road was one of the happiest of my life.

Monty met me at the airport and we drove to the arena for that nights show.

It was going to be the first time the fans got to see me but they would have to wait until next week's Raw is War to find out who I am.

The newly reformed DX were up against the Radicals. Terri was just about to hit Brian with a steel pipe when I dived out of the crowd and grabbed the pipe from her. I knocked her down before she could do anything. I jumped back into the crowd and disappeared before anyone really saw me and could do anything.

Backstage I was talking to Shane when the match ended. Monty grabbed hold of me and spun me around, before I could say anything he picked me up and twirled around. When he finally put me down I asked him what was wrong. Monty just grinned and said that he had enjoyed that match. Joanie, Paul and Brian all congratulated me and so did every member of the Radicals. Terri told me she proud to be the first person both the female DeGenerates had beaten up. I had to laugh at that comment. I asked Terri if I had lived up to the standards of the first female DeGenerate. Terri told me that I had lived up to the standards and that I had done really well.

I got changed and had a shower whilst the show went on. I was just packing my bag when there was a knock at my door. I opened it and was shocked to see Jim Ross stood there. I asked him to come in. Jim Ross stood just inside the room. He congratulated me on a good first appearance and asked me how it felt. I told him that it was an adrenaline rush and it made me even more thankful to be here.

Jim Ross left a couple of minutes later after wishing me luck for my career.

Monty was waiting for me in the back of the arena. He took my bags off of me and we walked to the coach.

Since I had become a DeGenerate I travelled on the DX express with Joanie, Paul, Brian, Sean and Monty. It was a gorgeous coach and I love travelling on it.

We've got another show tomorrow night and I'm going to be interfering in one of Monty's matches. His match is up against Eddie Guerrero for the Intercontinental Championship. The rest of DX were banned from ringside and so were the Radicalz. No one had said anything about banning someone from the audience in interfering. This is my last match before my identity is revealed.

Halfway through the match the referee is knocked down. This is my cue I dive over the barrier and into the ring. Eddie doesn't notice me at first until I low blow him. Whilst he is trying to recover from that I picked him up and performed a perfect brainbuster on him.

I dived back out of the ring and started to walk up the ramp whilst the referee counted to 3 as Monty pinned Eddie for the belt.

Before I could walk backstage I was stopped by the rest of the Radicalz. Perry Saturn demanded to know who I thought I was interfering in one of their matches. I started to back away down the ramp but Chris Benoit grabbed hold of me. I had no where to go until I kicked my leg back and caught Chris in the nuts. Whilst he tried to recover I dived off of the ramp and into the crowd.

Backstage Chris came up and asked me if I was alright. I told him that I was fine and asked him if I had kicked him too hard. Chris just smiled and said that he had been kicked worse and he'd live.

At the next recording of Smackdown I was called out by the Radicalz. Instead of me walking out to the top o the ramp, Monty walked out with a microphone. He demanded to know who the Radicalz thought they were attacking one of his friends. Chris had the microphone and told Monty that if his little friend didn't show herself then they would spend the rest of Smackdown hunting her down and all of DX would be sorry when they found her. Billy just laughed and said happy hunting before walking backstage.

During the show the Radicalz searched all over the place for me but they never found me just little clues everywhere.

At the end of the show my music began to play. I walked down into the ring and picked up the microphone I was handed. I faced the top of the ramp and raised the microphone to my lips.

"Radicalz I know you've been searching all over for me and I got so fed up of watching you pathetic attempts to find me that I though I'd come out here and call you out. So here I am calling you idiots out. You want to know who I am well this is me. I'm your new worst nightmare. I spent long enough watching you screw around with one o my friends and I've decided that enough is enough. I'm Rebellion and it's time for you Radicalz to see what a real Rebel is like."

Before I could say anything else the Radicalz music started up and they all walked to the top of the ramp. Perry Saturn had the microphone and told me that my little Rebel was over because I had no way of getting away this time. They all ran down the ramp and dived into the ring. I had no chance and they overpowered me really quickly. Suddenly DX's music started and they all ran out to help me. Joanie helped me up whilst the rest sent the Radicalz running up the ramp. Monty and everyone climbed back into the ring. Monty came up and made sure that I was ok. I told him I was fine and hugged him tightly. Paul had the microphone and he walked over to me. He thanked me for all the help I had given DX and invited me to join them in their battles against the Radicalz and authority. I thought for a moment before accepting.

We all stood in the centre of the ring as the DX music started and the fireworks began. Monty had the microphone and shouted " If you ain't down with our new member then we got 2 words for ya..." Everyone shouted 'Suck It' as we did the DX salute.

Backstage I was congratulated by everyone on my first in-ring promo. Perry was one of the first people to come up to me and congratulate me. I hugged him tightly and told him how great it was to work with him. Perry hugged me back and told me that I had done well. Before we could continue talking Monty ran up behind me and picked me up. When he eventually put me down I hugged him and asked him how I'd done. Monty just smiled and told me that I would need to get changed if I didn't want to miss the coach.

It's been two months since that night and I'm still loving every minute of my time here.

At the minute we're on the bus travelling from New York to North Carolina. It's one of the most boring journeys so far because everyone is fast asleep.

Brian and Sean fell asleep in the back after playing cards for three hours straight. Monty went to bed about an hour ago and Joanie and Paul fell asleep watching a movie together. I can't wait until next week when me and Joanie both have the entire week off. We're both flying out to her home in Los Angeles for the week to relax before going back on the road.

Last night I only got two hours sleep. I pulled my back during my match with Perry last night and it's really sore. I've taken some painkillers but they've not done anything yet so the next week off will be a welcome break.

Everyone is still asleep and we're about an hour from the arena. Thankfully we get to stay in this town overnight so I can try and sleep in a comfortable, non-moving bed.

My match tonight is up against Perry again. This time it's a tag match with Monty and Dean Malenko, Perry's partner. Whilst we're going through our match I eel a slight twinge in my back but I ignore it and continue with the rehearsal.

Monty and I have the upperhand for most of the match. I've just missed one of my moves and Perry's now setting me up for a brainbuster. As he's holding me upside down I feel the twinge in my back again. I'm too busy thinking about my back to concentrate on my fall and I bang my back hard. I grab my back in absolute agony. Monty must have known that I landed wrong because he is in the ring and on Perry Saturn before I get chance to move. The referee slowly helps me to move to the corner of the ring. Monty sets Perry up for a rear naked choke slam and executes it perfectly for the win. Perry and Dean both look concerned as Monty jumps out of the ring and picks me up in his arms and carries me backstage. He carries me straight through to the medical area so that the EMT's can check my back over. It turns out that I've pulled a muscle in my back and I'm gonna have to rest it for a couple of weeks because me back is still a bit weak after the accident.

As soon as the show is over I am joined by Jim Ross and the rest of DX. They are all worried about me and ask how I'm feeling. I tell them all not to worry, I'll survive. Joanie hugs me gently and tell me not to scare her again or else. I laugh and promise to try not to.

When I'm allowed to leave the medical room I go with Joanie to put my things in my bags. Monty is waiting for us by the time we've got changed and he takes my bags out to the coach for me. Paul take's Joanie's bags whilst she helps me to walk to the coach. Walking is pretty painful so she helps me to walk.

It takes me a while but I eventually get out to the coach. Before we climb on I wave to the fans who are waiting for us. Monty walks back down and picks me up so I don't have to climb the steps. Once we're on the bus Monty gently puts me down on one of the beds and tells me that it's only a ten minute drive to the hotel.. I smile and tell him that I'll be fine.

Once we get to the hotel Monty helps me back up and carries me off of the bus. As soon as Monty puts me down Perry comes running up to make sure that I'm alright. I tell him that I pulled my back a couple of nights ago and it twinged whilst he had me set up so I didn't fall properly. I told him that it wasn't his fault it was mine. Perry told me that if I needed anything then all I needed to do was ask. I asked him if he could take Monty down to the bar later and buy him a drink to calm him down a bit. Perry smiled and said sure before he went up to his hotel room. We all booked in and went up to our rooms. I told Monty just before he left me that he was going to the bar with Perry and everyone and he wasn't going to argue with me. Monty made sure that I'd be alright. I told him that I was gonna take a bath and call my parents before having an earliesh night. Monty hugged me gently before leaving.

I ran my self a nice hot bubble bath so that I could soak my back in it. Whilst I was in the bath I rang my parents and told them everything that I had been up to. We talked for about an hour before I got too tired. I slowly climbed out of the bath and got dressed. I climbed into bed and fell asleep in no time.

When I got up this morning my back wasn't in as much pain as last night but I know that I can't wrestle tonight because I don't feel up to it.

I talk to Jim Ross about my back and he agrees that I shouldn't push it too much and that I shouldn't wrestle until I came back after my break.

Tonight I'm still going to be at ring-side but instead of taking part I'm gonna be commentating with JR and Jerry Lawler.

I'm commentating for Joanie's match. She's teaming up with Monty to take on Perry and Eddie Guerrero.

Joanie got the pin on Eddie and I climbed into the ring to hand Monty his belt. I hugged both Monty and Joanie before Monty helped me out of the ring.

Backstage I was just about to go and get changed when Perry came up to me. He asked me how my back was feeling today and told me how worried he had been last night. I told him not to worry because as soon as I got back from my break I'd be back in the ring kicking his butt. Perry laughed and told me that he couldn't wait.

I didn't get changed straight away instead I went to the snack area to get a drink. There was only Jeff Hardy in their so I sat with him for a while. I had spoken to Jeff a few times since I had joined them. We had a lot in common and I loved to watch him wrestle. He asked me how I was feeling today. I told him that I was feeling better than yesterday but my back was still a bit sore. We talked for quite a while and I really enjoyed talking to him. Monty came in and asked me if I was ready because everyone was getting ready to leave. I told Jeff I'd see him later and went to get my things. Monty sat next to me on the coach ride to the hotel. He kept asking me about Jeff and what we were talking about. I told him that we weren't really talking about anything. Monty wouldn't give up so I asked him if he'd get me a drink because I was thirsty. When he came back I faked a yawn and told him I was exhausted.

When we got to the hotel I made my excuses and went straight to my room.

I jumped into the shower to ease my back a bit more. I was just climbing out when my phone rang. I was expecting it to be Monty checking up on me again. I was surprised to find Jeff on the other end of the line. Jeff asked me how I was feeling. I told him that my back was still a bit sore but it'd heal. He asked me if I'd had a chance to eat yet because he was hungry and didn't feel like watching his brother and Amy making googly eyes at each other. I had to laugh at that and told him to give me ten minutes to get changed and I'd meet him in the lobby.

We went to a small restaurant five minutes walk from the hotel. It was quiet and there wasn't many people there. The meal was gorgeous and I had great fun with Jeff. Whilst we were walking back to the hotel I got a pain in my back. I grabbed onto Jeff and waited for it to ease a bit. Jeff held onto me whilst we slowly walked back to the hotel. We climbed into the lift and went up to my room. I invited Jeff to come in for a drink. We sat on the sofa and continued to talk. Jeff told me that he sometimes had trouble with his back after some of his matches and he found that massages worked really well on it. I asked him if he knew anyone who could do a good massage. Jeff smiled and said that he had been told he could do a good one. I asked him if he'd be willing to give me one. Jeff ordered us both a drink from room service whilst I set a towel out in the middle of the floor.

When the drinks arrived Jeff handed me one and asked me if I was ready. I took off my shirt and laid on the floor. Jeff straddled my back and started massaging my shoulders. He worked his way down my back and I've got to admit my back felt loads better. Jeff continued to move down my back until he got to my lower back, which was the most painful. He was really gentle and spent ages relaxing the muscles there. By the time he was nearly finished my back felt loads better. We had continued to talk whilst he was massaging me. We talked about music and the sorts we liked to listen to. It turns out we were both huge Limp Bizkit fans. Jeff asked me if one day I'd like to go and see one of their concerts with him. I told him that I'd love to. Before I knew it Jeff had finished and my back felt loads better. Jeff helped me to stand up and asked me how my back was feeling. I stretched my arms up and told him it felt great. I told Jeff that now he'd shown me what he could do that I'd be calling on him to give me a massage. Jeff told me to just give him a call. I hugged Jeff and thanked him. Jeff held onto me and told me that he enjoyed spending time with me. I told him that I did as well. Before I could say anything else Jeff tilted my head towards his and kissed me softly. I started to pull back at first but then I changed my mind and kissed him back. We were still kissing and didn't pay any attention to anything when suddenly Jeff was pulled away from me and thrown to the floor. I looked shocked at Monty and demanded to know who he thought he was. Monty asked me how I could do that to him. I told him that we were friends and Jeff and I were just kissing. Monty looked at me and asked me why my shirt was on the floor. I told him that Jeff had been giving me a back massage. Monty stormed out of my room. I helped Jeff up and apologised. I asked him if he was alright. He said he was fine and told me that I should go after Monty. I told Jeff that I wanted to talk to him first. Jeff insisted and told me he'd see me tomorrow. I hugged him again before grabbing my shirt and trainers and chasing after Monty. I spotted him just leaving the hotel. I chased after him and caught up to him across from the hotel. I grabbed hold of his arm and told him we needed to talk. We walked a bit further down the road until we found a small park. We walked though the park whilst I tried to explain everything to Monty. I told him that Jeff was only giving me a back massage to help my back. Monty asked me how I could kiss him though. I told Monty that I liked Jeff and I couldn't help that. Monty took hold of my hand and told me that he liked me and he couldn't help it. I told Monty that I like him but only as a friend. I didn't want to lose his friendship because it meant so much to me. Monty walked a little away from me just thinking. Eventually he turned back to me and told me he was sorry for over-reacting and that he didn't want to lose my friendship either. We sat down on a nearby bench and Monty asked me if I liked Jeff. I told him that I loved talking to him and I wanted to spend a bit more time with him before I decided how I really felt, I had been hurt before and I didn't want to jump into anything straight away.

Monty walked me back to my hotel room and apologised for over reacting. I told him I'd see him in the morning.

The next morning I was just getting onto the bus when I spotted Jeff running over to me. I asked him what was wrong. Jeff smiled and said he just wanted to make sure he could sit next to me so we could talk some more. We were driving down to North Carolina, which is Jeff's home state, and he couldn't wait to get home. On the journey down Jeff asked me how last night had gone with Monty. I told him that I had caught up with Monty and we had talked everything through. Jeff asked me if Monty was okay with us kissing last night. I told him that at first Monty had been hurt but I had explained that I could only be friends with him. Jeff seemed really happy to hear that. I asked him if we could meet up after the show to talk. Jeff told me that he was driving to Cameron after the show with Matt and Amy and I was welcome to join them. I thanked him and told him I'd see him later. Whilst I was walking to my dressing room I was cornered by Joanie and Paul. They both wanted to know what was happening between me and Jeff. I told them that we were just friends. Paul said we didn't look like we wee just friends. I couldn't stop the tears that came to my eyes. Joanie told Paul to leave us alone for a while so we could talk. We went into one of the empty rooms and sat down. Joanie asked me what was wrong. I told her that I was scared abut getting involved with someone else. I didn't want to lose anyone else I loved I couldn't handle it again. Joanie asked me if I'd spoken to Jeff about how I felt. I told her that I was driving to Cameron with them tonight so we could talk.

I didn't have a match so I sat in the back watching the others on the screen. After his match Jeff came to look for me. I was in the snack area just getting a drink. Jeff walked in all hot and sweaty. I threw him a bottle of water and asked him how he felt after his match. Jeff smiled and said he couldn't wait until I got to see his home town. I asked him what time we were leaving. Jeff told me that we'd be leaving the arena at the end of the show, then we just had to grab our things and the car from the hotel and then we were off.

Fo the first hour of the journey Jeff drove. I sat up front with him whilst Matt and Amy got comfortable in the back. Jeff and I talked about all sorts from what we were like when we were younger to more about the music we listened to.

It was about 1am when we got halfway. Jeff pulled over at a 24-hour garage to fill up the gas and get something to eat and drink. Whilst Jeff and I were getting supplies Matt and Amy waited out by the car. I looked over to where they were stood and spotted them kissing. Matt had Amy up against the car and was really getting into it. I nudged Jeff and he told me to just ignore them when they got like that. We walked outside and Jeff cleared his throat to get their attention. It took a couple of moments but they eventually broke apart. Jeff told Matt it was his turn to drive the rest of the way home. Matt took the keys whilst Jeff and I climbed into the back. Matt kissed Amy once more before getting into the drivers side and starting the engine. We were well on our way when I started to fall asleep. Jeff leaned over and gently laid my head on his chest so that I was more comfortable.

The next thing I knew Jeff was gently shaking me awake and telling me we were there. I slowly climbed out of the car and waited for Jeff. He said goodnight to Matt and Amy and said he would see them in the morning at the cafe for breakfast. I asked Jeff where Matt and Amy were going. He said they were going back to Matt's for the night but we'd all meet up in the morning and have breakfast. Jeff took my bags and showed me to the spare bedroom. He said he was just down the hall if I needed anything. I kissed his cheek goodnight and went into my room. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the shower running. I slowly got out of bed and opened my curtains. It was a beautiful morning and I couldn't wait to see more of Cameron. As soon as Jeff was out of the shower jumped in. I quickly washed my hair and went to get ready.

When I got downstairs Jeff was sat on the front porch with a glass of OJ. I sat next to him and took his glass from him so that I could have a drink. Jeff pretended to look hurt at first but then he couldn't hide the grin. I told him I was thirsty and his juice looked refreshing. Jeff asked me if I liked bikes. I told him that I loved them when I was younger but I hadn't ridden one for about seven years. Jeff asked me if I'd like to ride to the cafe on the back of his.

Jeff handed me one of his spare helmets and we set off for the cafe.

Matt and Amy were leaning against the car making out again when we arrived. We stood there waiting for them to notice us. When they didn't Jeff grabbed hold of Matt and pulled him away. He laughed and told him to give Amy some breathing space. Amy started laughing as well and pretty soon all four of us were laughing. Matt quickly kissed Amy again before we went into

the cafe. Whilst we were eating our breakfast Amy asked me different questions about myself and the things I liked. I had loads of fun with them all and I couldn't wait to get to know them all better.

After breakfast we jumped back onto the bike and raced Matt and Amy to his dad's house. When we arrived at the house I was shocked to see an old style wrestling ring in the yard. Jeff told me that he had made it with Matt out of a trampoline when they were younger and this was where they taught themselves to wrestle. I spotted a man stood at an open door. Matt and Jeff both ran up to greet him. I stood back with Amy. She told me that they were really close to their dad especially since their mum had died when they were young. As soon as Matt and Jeff let go of their dad he turned towards Amy and asked her where his hug was. She walked up to him and was enveloped into a huge bear hug. She said hello and told him that she had missed him and was glad to be back. Their dad turned towards where I was stood and walked towards me. He asked me if I was the young lady his son had never stopped talking about for the past couple of months. I smiled and I said that I might be but he'd have to ask Jeff. His dad laughed and told me to come and give him a hug. I slowly walked over and I was soon enveloped into a huge bear hug.

Once I had been properly introduced his dad we all went inside. Their dad asked how long we would all be staying. Jeff said he had a couple of days to be with his dad because the office wanted him to rest. Whilst Matt, Amy and myself all had a flight to catch that night.

I spent the rest of the morning talking to George, their dad. He told me all about Jeff's childhood and what he was like. Before George could get out the baby photos Jeff asked me if I'd like to go for a walk so he could show me a bit more of their hoe town. I told him I'd love to. Jeff handed me my coat and told everyone we'd see them in a while. Jeff took me to a nearby a park where he used to play with Matt. We walked over to a park bench and sat down. I told Jeff that we needed to talk about the kiss. Jeff told me he was sorry about kissing me and it wouldn't happen again if I didn't want it to. I told Jeff not to worry because I wasn't sorry about the kiss there was jst something that he should know before we went any further than being friends. I asked Jeff if he remembered when I first joined the WWF. Jeff thought back and remembered that Monty had introduced me to everyone. I told him yeah, and asked him if he knew where I had meant Monty. Jeff looked confused and said Monty had said we just met on a plane. I told Jeff that I had been on the plane flying to the states to have physiotherapy on my legs because I had been in a serious car accident a year before. Jeff asked me what this had to do with the kiss. I told Jeff to give me a minute to explain. I told Jeff all about Mark and how he was driving the car the night of the accident. Jeff kept quiet whilst I told him how Mark had taken the brunt of the blow and had been killed. Jeff told me he was really sorry and asked how I was now. I told Jeff that the accident had been a few years ago. But even though I had resigned myself to living without Mark I never thought I would find anyone who made me feel like he did. Jeff said that if I wasn't ready then he would give me all the space I needed. I thanked Jeff and asked him to give me a week away from everything to clear my head and then I promised I would tell him exactly how I felt. Jeff took my hand and said he knew how I felt about losing someone close to me. I told him that I had heard his mum had died when he was younger so I knew he'd understand how I felt. Jeff took me in his arms and said he didn't want to rush me, but he did like me and wanted to spend more time with me. We slowly walked back to his dad's house. I had some dinner with them all before Jeff drove me to the airport. I said goodbye to George, and told Matt and Amy I'd see them in a week.

When we got to the airport Jeff walked me to my gate. I hugged him goodbye and said I'd see him back on the road in a week. Jeff slowly moved away from me and said he'd be counting the days.

During the flight I couldn't stop thinking about Jeff. There was a car waiting for me when I landed. I arrived at Joanie's at about nine that night. Joanie was waiting for me when I arrived. She hugged me and asked me how it had gone with Jeff. I told her that I'd tell her as soon as I'd changed and gotten more comfortable. About an hour later we were sat having a drink. I told Joanie all about talking to Jeff and how he had agreed to give me some space to sort everything out. Joanie asked me if I needed space or if I was just afraid to confront my feelings. I told her I was really scared of falling in love with Jeff because of what had happened to Mark. Joanie told me that it wasn't my fault what had happened to Mark it was the other drivers fault.

I spent a lot of that week thinking. Joanie left me alone to sort my thoughts out. On the Monday we both sat down and watched Raw.

I was quite excited to see how Amy faired against Dean Malenko. He was the sweetest guy behind the scenes but this angle always made me laugh. I couldn't help but smile when I spotted Matt dive into the ring. It was just like him to save his woman. After Amy had won the match I was shocked to see him kiss her. Joanie and I both couldn't help laughing at the look on both their faces. All of us who knew them knew how madly in love they were. When Amy chased after Matt we had to cheer. Especially when she nearly sucked his life out with that kiss. All o us backstage knew that was real kiss because we had seen plenty of them over the past year they had been together.

That night I laid in bed just thinking about their kiss. When either of them were around people they didn't know neither of them acted like they do in the ring. Amy could be pretty shy at first and Matt was shyer than her. So for them to go out and do that in front of all those fans must have taken some guts.

I finally managed to make sense of my thoughts at about five that morning. Life was too short for regrets and I didn't want anymore than I already had. I called Jeff at about 9am and asked him to meet me in Las Vegas on Sunday.

The rest of the week seemed to go really slowly. By the time it got to Saturday night I was packed and ready to leave for the airport. Joanie wasn't flying out with me because she had more time off for promotional work. She drove me to the airport and wished me luck.

When I landed I jumped straight into a taxi and went to my hotel. I booked in and went to my room. I had only been in my room about an hour when there was a knock at my door. I opened it and smiled when I saw Jeff stood there with a single red rose. I invited him in and put the flowers in some water.

Jeff sat down on the sofa and waited for me to come through. He asked me how I was feeling. I old him I felt loads better but I'd still love a back massage. Jeff said he didn't think he should because he didn't think he could control himself. I moved closer to him and said he didn't need to control himself anymore because I didn't want to control myself either. Jeff looked shocked until I pulled him closer and gently kissed his lips. When I pulled away Jeff looked shocked and asked me if I was sure. I didn't answer him I just pulled him closer to me again and kissed him. Jeff held me tightly as we continued to kiss. When we finally pulled apart I told Jeff that I didn't want any regrets and I didn't want to have to control myself when saw him. Jeff smiled and asked me what had cleared my mind. I told Jeff that I had sat and watched Raw on Monday and I watched Matt and Amy kiss. I know how they felt for each other so I decided to explore how I felt about him. Jeff pulled me closer and kissed me again. Before we could get much more involved there was another knock at the door. I pulled away from Jeff and went to open the door. Amy and Matt were stood there intertwined in each others arms. Amy smiled when she saw me and said she had heard I was back in town. I hugged her and Matt and asked them how they were feeling. They both came in and were shocked to see Jeff sat on the sofa. I could feel myself blush but I didn't need to worry. Matt and Amy both congratulated us both and said now they wouldn't be getting bugged all the time to break apart. I congratulated them both on a top-notch kiss on Raw and asked them what the fans had thought. Amy said she'd had a few come up to her and congratulate her on seeing some sense finally. Matt asked me when me and Jeff had finally seen some sense and gotten together. Jeff pulled me closer and said about ten minutes ago. Matt and Amy congratulated us and said they'd meet us in the lobby in half an hour, so we would have a bit more time alone. As soon as they had closed the door Jeff pulled me back into his arms and kissed me. He asked me if I'd still like that back massage. I told him that we didn't have time. Jeff told me that he'd give me one after the show if I promised to return the favour. We kissed him again before Jeff went back to his hotel room to get changed before we drove to the arena. I had a quick shower and got changed. Before I knew it Jeff was back in my room so we could walk down to the lobby together. Matt and Amy, for once, were stood waiting for us. I nudged Jeff and pointed out how uncomfortable they both looked having to just stand and wait for us without even touching each other. Jeff laughed and as soon as we got up to them Jeff told Matt they could relax in a minute because we'd all be in the car where there were no fans or photographers. As soon as we got into the car Matt pulled Amy towards him and kissed her. Jeff had to stifle a laugh. He turned the CD player up a bit and we set off to the arena.

When we got there all four o us were asked to go and Stephanie McMahon. We walked over to her makeshift office and waited for her to invite us all in. When we got there she had four pads of paper on her desk. She asked us to sit down and handed us all a pad. She explained that these were our new storylines. She told us that we'd be filming bits of them tonight during the show and then it would be revealed on Raw tomorrow night.

Our parts for tonight are gonna be loads of fun, they involve a bar, a casino and a wedding chapel.

The new angle is that I go out drinking with Jeff, Matt and Amy. We all end up totally wasted and by the end of the night I end up at a wedding chapel with Jeff.

When I first read the storyline with Jeff neither of us could stop laughing. We both went to get our outfits. Matt and Jeff were in their normal trousers and a silk shirt. Amy and me were in tight dresses. As soon as we were changed we set off to the first location. The bar was only a five minute drive from the arena. Everything had been arranged and the cameras showed us all entering the bar and the lads ordering drinks.

The casino shot was in the same place as the bar. During the shot Matt and Amy were playing on one of the machines whilst Jeff and me were playing poker. Jeff won his hand and we kissed to celebrate.

The final shot was us all entering the wedding chapel. Matt and Lita kept saying they'd get married but they both ended up too preoccupied on one of the sofas. Instead Jef and I took their place and our characters got married. When we had finished all of the shots Jeff took me out for a drink to celebrate our new angle.

When we got back to the hotel Jeff ordered another bottle of champagne. When I looked at him he laughed and said we might as well have a bit of a real hangover to make it more realistic for the Raw viewers. Jeff poured us both a glass and asked me if I'd like that back massage now. I told Jeff I'd love one. I slowly slipped out of my dress and Jeff handed me a pair of his cut off jeans. I thanked him and put them on. I laid down on the rug whilst Jeff straddled my back. He started on my shoulders again and worked his way down. He was only halfway down my back when the phone rang. I grumbled when he climbed off of me to answer it. I sat up and watched as Jeff looked shocked and then laughed. He said he'd be there in ten minutes. When he put the phone down I asked him what was wrong. Jeff laughed and said I'd never believe it but Matt and Amy had decided to get married. I laughed and asked him if he was joking. Jeff told me it was true and they wanted us to be witnesses. Before we left we had to stop at Matt and Amy's room and get the ring out of Matt's bags. Apparently Matt had only been planning on asking Amy to marry him but he changed his mind and decided to just marry her whilst he still had the chance.

Jeff and I rushed to the chapel that was near the hotel and met them both outside. Jeff handed Matt the ring and wished him luck. I hugged them both and said I couldn't believe they were doing this. I wished them luck as well before we all went in.

The reception was short. Matt and Amy both exchanged their vows. They chose to say their own and basically told each other how they felt for the other and how they had made their life much better.

After the ceremony we all went back to the hotel to celebrate. Jeff brought a couple more bottles of champagne from the bar and we all sat down to drink. Matt and Amy only stayed down with us for fifteen minutes before they made their excuses to leave. Jeff smiled and told Amy not to wear him out too much because he had half a match to compete in tomorrow night ad we all had a flight at 8 in the morning with everyone else.

Jeff asked me if I'd like him to walk me to m room. I asked him if he'd keep me company because my back was a bit sore and I wanted someone to soothe it for me. Jeff took my hand and we walked over to the lift. As soon as the lift doors closed Jeff pulled me into his arms and kissed me tenderly.

When we got up to my floor I invited Jeff in and asked him if he'd finish my massage. I went and got changed before Jeff finished my massage. I lad back on the floor and Jeff straddled my back again. The massage was really relaxing and I soon fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning I found myself in bed with a note from Jeff on the pillow next to me.

Louise

My massage must have been really relaxing last night because you fell asleep. I hope you had sweet dreams and I'll be by your room at 9 to go and get some breakfast with you.

Jeff

I looked over at my clock and saw it was almost eight thirty. I climbed out of bed and went to have a shower and get ready before Jeff arrived.

We went to get some breakfast in the hotel restaurant. There were quite a few other people in there as well. We were sat with Dwayne, Monty, Joanie, Paul, Shane and Mark. We were talking about how last night's show had gone and what we were all doing today.

Matt and Amy finally entered the restaurant at about half past nine. Both of them were smiling and looked like they hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Matt and Amy both joined us all at our table. Jeff and I tried to keep a straight face but Jeff nearly gave everything Away. Before anyone could ask any questions Amy stood up and said she had a toast to make. She said that everyone knew she had been dating Matt for over a year now and that they were madly in love. She told everyone how last night they had decided to show everyone how much in love they were and to cut a long story short they got married. Everyone was shocked at first but then they all started to congratulate them. Mark stood up and presented a toast to Matt and Amy.

That afternoon we all set off to the arena. When we got there Matt and Jeff went to there dressing room and I went to the women's with Amy.

We had only been in there for about ten minutes when there was a knock on the door. Amy opened it and invited Matt in. He pulled her into his arms and they started to kiss. I decided to give them some privacy and grabbed my kit bag. I walked down the corridor to Jeff's changing room. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. Jeff looked at me and then he smiled and asked if I'd been kicked out. I said I hadn't been kicked out but I thought they deserved a bit of privacy and I wanted to spend some time with my man anyway before the show.

Jeff pulled me into his arms and started to kiss me. We walked back to close the door without breaking apart. Jeff smiled at me and said he didn't mind me being kicked out of my dressing room if this was how we got to spend our time.

Before we could get too engrossed there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Monty stood there. Jeff let go of me and invited Monty in. We all sat down to go over our storyline for that night.

During the show Jeff was in a match against Monty. I was in Monty's corner. On our way to the ring Monty had hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. I stood in his corner and watched the match. Jeff was just about to perform the Swanton on Monty when the Titan Tron started to flash. The GTV Logo suddenly appeared. Jeff climbed down and watched the titan tron. I started to climb into the ring to help Monty up when it started to play. I stood in shock as scenes of me and Jeff with Matt and Lita were shown. We were first shown in the bar and then the casino. By the time we all got to the wedding chapel we wee all speechless. I had to try and hide the smile as we listened to Matt and Lita decide to get married and then watched as they got very preoccupied on the sofa. I stood silently as the final scene was shown of me and Jeff entering the wedding chapel hand in hand. Before the tron turned back to our shocked faces it showed me and Jeff kissing. I looked at Jeff shocked and then I remembered Monty. Before either of them could say anything to me I jumped out of the ring and ran out of the arena.

I was shown jumping into my car and driving out of the arena with Jeff and Monty both hot on my trail.

On screen Billy and Jeff both stood nose to nose in the backstage area until the cameras had cut off. As soon as I was given the all clear I drove back and parked the car. Monty hugged me gently and said he was gonna miss working in the ring with me. Jeff kissed me gently and asked me how I thought it had gone. I smiled and told him that it felt brilliant.

That night as I lay in my hotel bed I could feel the pain in my back. I decided to ignore it and try to get some sleep.

During Smackdown Monty was in the middle of the ring with a microphone. He called me out to the ring. I slowly walked down and climbed into the ring. I asked him what was wrong. Billy wanted to know what had happened in Las Vegas. I took his microphone and told him I didn't really remember much because I had quite a bit to drink but I do remember the wedding chapel. Billy asked me how I could do this to him. I looked away and said that we were just friends and I was sorry for hurting him but I needed his friendship especially after this. Before we could say anything else Jeff's music started up and he walked down to the ring with a single red rose in his hand. Billy was about to knock his lights out but I held him back. Jeff took my microphone and asked Billy to calm down. He said he didn't want to hurt me but we needed to talk about what happened in Las Vegas. I agreed and told Billy that we needed to talk. Billy looked at me and asked me if I was sure. I nodded and said yes. Billy hugged me gently and warned Jeff not to hurt me before he left the ring and walked backstage. Jeff handed me the rose and asked if we could go someone private to sort everything out. I took his hand and we both walked backstage. We were shown walking into my dressing room and closing the door behind us.

Whilst we were backstage I asked Jeff if he'd give me a back massage because I had a headache and my back was sore. Jeff asked me if I was alright because I looked a bit pale. I told him I'd be fine after some rest. Jeff laid a towel out on the floor and told me to lie down. I lay on my stomach whilst Jeff straddled my back. He worked wonders on my back and neck. It started to ease it and I started to feel a bit better. I turned over so I was facing Jeff. He smiled down at me and asked if I was feeling better. I said I was. Jeff helped me to get up. As soon as I was standing I pulled Jeff towards me and started to kiss him. He started to walk me back against the wall and his hands started to move over my shirt. He pulled it up over my head and threw it across the room. I didn't break the kiss until I had to when I threw his shirt across the room. We were really getting into it when there was a knock at the door. I groaned and reluctantly pulled away from Jeff. I walked over and opened the door. Amy and Matt were stood there and they both asked me if I'd seen Jeff anywhere. I was about to invite them in when I felt Jeff's warm arms around my waist. Matt and Amy smiled and said we obviously didn't mind sharing a dressing room. Jeff asked them if they wanted anything special because it was cold in the corridor. Matt said we needed to get ready for the match.

Matt was in a match against Rikishi. Lita was in his corner as usual. About halfway through the match Haku, Rikishi's partner, attacked Lita knocking her out. Whilst the referee checked on her, Haku climbed into the ring and they both started attacking Matt. Suddenly out of nowhere Jeff ran down to the ring. He started to attack Haku to try and give Matt a chance but it was no use and he was soon overpowered. I was shown backstage in the dressing room. I saw Jef get attacked before I ran out and down to the ring area. I climbed to the top turnbuckle and missile dropkicked Haku. I then grabbed hold of Rikishi and low blowed him. By this time Lita had regained some of her consciousness and was able to climb into the ring and check on Matt. The camera showed her lying by his side with tears streaming don her face. Matt looked up at her slowly and wiped the tears from her eyes before kissing her softly. They then hugged each other tightly and started to get up. The cameras showed me stood in the centre of the ring just looking at Jeff. I slowly walked over and helped him to stand up. As he was resting against the ropes I asked for a microphone. I took the microphone and walked over to where Jeff was stood. I looked at him for a moment before talking. "Jeff, this weekend in Vegas was probably a mistake and you know that. But even if it was a mistake I think it was a good mistake. I like you Jeff and just now seeing you get hurt scared me more than anything I have ever known. Jeff it may have been a mistake but I don't think I want to correct it. I think that I'm falling in love with you and I want to see what happens. Will you spend more time with me so we can see what will happen?" Jeff just smiled and nodded yes. I dropped the microphone on the ground and walked the two steps that divided us until I was in his arms. We looked at each other before kissing softly. We broke apart at first and just looked at each other. Then Jeff pulled me even closer and kissed me again more passionately. We heard the applause but decided to ignore it. Eventually we had to break apart and we both walked backstage with Matt and Amy.

Backstage I went and got a shower because the dropkick had really hurt my back. Whilst I was in the shower Jeff sat and waited for me in the dressing room. I walked out in my towel and asked him what was wrong. Jeff told me that we had both been given two weeks off to do what we wanted. I asked him why, Jeff smiled and said we were on our honeymoon. I laughed and hugged him. I quickly got dressed and we both got ready to leave the arena.

Back at the hotel Jeff ordered room service for us and we sat down to eat. Jeff asked me what I wanted to do for the next fortnight since we didn't have any interviews or anything to do. I told Jeff that since I had been to meet his dad I'd like for him to come and meet my parents because I haven't seen them for almost a year and I want to see them. Jeff asks me when I want to go. Once we have finished our dinner I ask Jeff if he'll keep me company again because I don't like being alone. Jeff goes back to his room to get his bags whilst I get changed for bed. When he comes back Jeff asks me if I can fly out to Britain at the end of the week. I say I can fly out first thing in the morning if he wants. Jeff smiles and says he has booked us two first class tickets to the UK from North Carolina in two days time. He explain that he needs to go and get some clothes to take with him.

That night we laid in bed just holding each other. I whispered to Jeff that I was falling madly in love with him and it scared me. Jeff said he loved me as well and promised he would never do anything to hut me if he could help it. Jeff pulled me closer and we fell asleep in each others arms.

We drove down to Cameron first thing in the morning. During the journey we talked about what we could do in Britain. I told Jeff that we'd book into a hotel not far from where I lived because then we could still have some privacy. Jeff smiled and said he couldn't wait.

We stayed in Cameron the rest of the day. That evening Jeff ordered us a Chinese take-away. We had a glass of white wine. I asked Jeff what the special occasion was, he smiled and said it was just us being together. I took a sip of my wine and leant forward and kissed him. Jeff moved our glasses to the side and pulled me closer.

He laid me down on the sofa and we continued to kiss. I undid Jeff's shirt and threw it across the room. Jeff broke away from me and asked me if I was sure. I smiled and said I loved him and I wanted to show him how much. Jeff kissed me again and rolled us over so we ended up on the floor with him on top. He kissed me again as he took my top off and it soon joined his across the room. Soon all of our clothes were in a pile in the room, and Jeff was showing me how much he loved me. Later we fell asleep in each others arms.

When I woke up in the morning I was still in Jeff's arms but we were covered in a comforter. I rolled over so I was facing Jeff and I kissed him gently. Jeff Sleepily opened his eyes and smiled at me. He whispered good morning and kissed me again. We laid there together for a while longer before getting up slowly. Jeff grabbed his boxers and went to get some breakfast whilst I had a shower. I got dressed and went down to the kitchen. Jeff was still in his boxers and was sipping some fresh juice. I walked up behind him and took the glass of juice from him. Jeff smiled and turned around to face me. I took a sip of the OJ and kissed Jeff good morning again. He smiled and asked me how I was feeling this morning. I took Jeff's hand and walked backwards until I was up against the counter. Jeff helped me to jump up onto it and I placed my arms on his shoulders. I kissed him again and told him that I had never felt so happy and it was all because of him. Jeff placed his hands on my hips and told me he loved me. We kissed again but before we could get too preoccupied the alarm went off. We had set it so that we would be up in plenty of time to get ready for the airport. I told Jeff to go and get his shower and I'd get everything packed. Whilst Jeff was in the shower there was a phone call. I answered it and was happy to hear Matt's voice. He asked me how I was feeling. I told him that thanks to Jeff I had never felt so happy. I could hear the laughter in Matt's voice as he told me he was happy for us both. I asked him what was wrong and Matt said he just wanted to wish us a good flight and asked if I could get Jeff to ring him and Amy when we landed in Britain. I told Matt I would and told him that I'd see him and Amy in a couple of weeks.

As soon as we were ready we both set off for the airport in one of Jeff's cars. We parked up and went to our terminal.

The light to Britain was long and tiring. When we finally arrived in the UK, we went to find a rental company. We rented a four by four jeep for the fortnight. Jeff put our bags in the back and we set off to find a service station. We stocked up on some food for the rest of our journey, because it was about a three hour drive from London.

Whilst we were at the service station Jeff went into his backpack to get out some CD's for us to listen to. He asked me if I'd rather listen to Limp Bizkit or Pearl Jam. I told him I didn't mind which we listened to. Jeff put Pearl Jam in first and we turned it up. It was quite nice for once so we had the windows open as we drove along. Jeff asked me about what it was like to grow up here. I told him that when I was younger I always wished I was somewhere else, and now that I was I was still happy. Jeff asked me if I missed my home. I told him my home now was with him on the road and with my friends on the road and in the ring.

When we got to the hotel we booked in and dropped off our bags. I told Jeff that I wanted to show him something. We got back into the Jeep and I drove us to where I used to live. We stopped at the end of the street and got out of the car. I showed Jeff my old house and told him that was where my parents lived. Jeff asked me if I wanted to go and see them. I said that we'd go soon but I needed to show him something. We drove a bit further until we came to the gates of a graveyard. I asked Jeff to just give me a minute whilst I did something. I pulled some flowers out of the back and walked to Mark's grave. I noticed Billy ad been buried next to him. I took a single flower out of the bunch and laid it on Billy's grave. I told Billy that I couldn't believe he wasn't strong enough to survive because he always seemed so much stronger than anyone else. I moved over to Mark's grave and placed the rest of the flowers on them. I noticed a photo on the headstone. I leant forward to have a better look, it was Mark and me from my sixteenth birthday. We had our arms around each other and were smiling into each others eyes. I couldn't stop the tears that came to my eyes as I remembered Mark. I suddenly felt a light hand on my shoulder, I looked up into the worried eyes of Jeff. He leant down next to me and asked me if I was alright. I showed him the photo of mark and me and told him that Mark was my boyfriend when he got killed. Jeff pulled me closer to him and promised that he was here for me and he'd keep me safe. I gently placed the photo back down next to the headstone and stood up. I whispered goodbye to Mark and left the graveyard with Jeff. Once we were back at the jeep Jeff asked me how I was. I told him I felt a lot better now that I had gotten that over with. Jeff asked me if I wanted to go and get something to eat. I told him I'd love to. We drove to a McDonalds close to where I lived. Jeff pulled a cap out of his bag and we both climbed out of the car. I put my sunglasses on and we walked inside. I ordered a chicken sandwich meal and Jeff ordered the same. We went to sit in one of the corners so we wouldn't be disturbed. We had just finished eating when a boy and girl came up to our table. They both asked for our autographs. I asked them what thee names were, I was shocked when they said Amy and Charles. I asked them if they still lived next to Sarah. Amy said she had lived next door to her all her life. I asked them if they remembered me. Amy looked at me and asked me if I was Sarah's sister. I smiled and asked her how she was doing. Amy said she was fine and said that Sarah had missed me. I invited Amy and Charles to join us and offered them both a lift home. Charles really enjoyed talking to Jeff about his wrestling and they were both really engrossed in talking about the angles that were going on. It turns out Charles favourite wrestler wasn't Jeff, but Matt. Amy like Lita. Once we had finished eating we all drove back to their home. I told Amy it was great to see her again and said I'd see her again before I left probably.

We went to see my parents and sister but no one was in. We went back to the hotel to have a shower and so Jeff could ring Matt. Whilst I was in the shower I heard Jeff laugh out loud, then I could hear him congratulating him and Amy. I quickly jumped out of the shower and asked Jeff what had happened. He smiled and said he was gonna be an uncle in seven months time. I smiled and asked him if Amy was really pregnant. Jeff said they had found out yesterday and they were both speechless. I hugged him and said I couldn't wait to get back home now because I wanted to see them both. Jeff hugged me and said h couldn't wait to be an uncle.

We didn't go and see my parents again until the next day. We got up in the morning and had something to eat and then we drove over. Sarah was in and so were both my parents. They were all really shocked when they saw us both. We went in and I introduced them all to Jeff. He said hi and asked them how they were all doing. My sister said she had been watching me on TV and asked if it was real what she had seen. I told them that we weren't married but we were in love and he made me happy. They were happy for us and just couldn't believe that I was there. I asked them if they had any plans for the day because if they didn't I'd love to take them all out. My sister said she just had to go and check on her horse and the dog needed taking for a walk. Jeff pulled me aside and suggested that he go back to the hotel so I could spend some time alone with my family. I took hold of his hand and told him he was my family and I would be lonely if he went back to the hotel. Jeff agreed to stay and we all decided to take the dog to a big park about an hours drive from where we lived. On the way we stopped at a supermarket to get some things for a picnic. We ended up with bags full of stuff to keep us going. Jeff and I jumped into the jeep and so did my sister Sarah. I drove the jeep following my parents in front. Jeff and Sarah got talking whilst we were travelling and they found out they had the same sense of humour. All the way I had to listen to their perverted jokes. When we finally got there we parked up and set out the picnic. We had the picnic with the cars. Jeff and I climbed up onto the front of the jeep and ate ours up there. We all talked about everything that we had all been up to since we had last been together. My parents wanted to know all about Jeff.

We went for a long walk with the dog and it really was a fun day.

That night back at the hotel Jeff asked me if I was happy. I told him it was nice to be back in Britain and seeing my family again was great but it just didn't feel like home anymore. Jeff asked me what I meant. I told him I missed my friends and I wanted to go back home. Jef hugged me and said he'd change the tickets and we could go back home in a couple of days.

Today we went shopping to a place called Meadowhall. We went into HMV to get some more music and things for the flight back home. We both wore hats so we wouldn't be recognised. I got a few magazines and so did Jeff and then we went back to the hotel. That night we went for dinner with my parents. I told them that we had to fly back out in the morning and I didn't know when I'd be in the UK again after this. My parents said it was brilliant to see me again and to meet Jeff. They asked me to call them when we landed and wished us a good flight.

Back at the hotel I climbed into bed with Jeff and he held me close to him. I asked him if he was happy. Jeff kissed me and said when I was in his arms he was the happiest man in the world. I rolled Jeff over so I was lad on top of him and kissed him again. Jeff smiled and said he loved me before we lost ourselves in the passion.

The next morning I woke up to a cold bed. I wondered where Jeff was, then I heard the shower running. I climbed out of bed and padded across to the bathroom. The door was unlocked so I walked in. I opened the shower cubicle and climbed inside. Jeff was facing the wall so I gently massaged his shoulders. Jeff turned around and kissed me good morning. I told him that I was cold and lonely in bed without him so I thought I'd join him. Jeff kissed me again and pushed me up against the wall. We continued to kiss until we were both breathless.

We both climbed out of the shower about forty five minutes later breathless and refreshed. Jeff wrapped a towel around me and rubbed my arms so I didn't get too cold. I took it off and handed it back to him. I walked back across to our bags and got out some clothes. Once we were both dressed we checked everything was packed before going down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast.

We set off for the airport after breakfast. We had some food and drink in the jeep with us for if we got hungry or thirsty on the journey. Jeff put Pearl Jam into the CD player and we set off to the airport. We were lying out from Manchester this time o it was a shorter journey.

The flight home was nice and relaxed and I slept for most of it.

When we landed Jeff asked me if I wanted to go home with him. I said no I wanted him to come home with me. I was still staying at Joanie's so we jumped onto a connecting flight to LA. When we landed we jumped into a taxi to Joanie's.

There was no one in when we got there so I unlocked the door and invited Jeff in. We took our bags upstairs and dropped them in my room.

When we got downstairs I had a quick look through the pile o post on the workbench. There were a few for Joanie and quite a lot for me. I hadn't been home in a while so there was quite a bit for me look over. I had a quick look through my post whilst Jeff made us both a drink. He asked me if their was anything interesting. I said I had a few fan letters but the rest was junk. We still had a week left before we were due back on he road. I asked Jeff what he wanted to do for the next week. He pulled me into his arms and said he wanted to order Chinese, rent a couple of movies, and curl up with me in his arms until we had to leave. I kissed him and said I thought we could arrange that. I unpacked my bags and put some of Jeff's clothes away in my drawers. Jeff walked into the room whilst I was unpacking and asked me what was taking so long. I said I liked the thought of him having some clothes of his at mine so we didn't have to worry about him staying over. Jeff walked closer and said he liked that idea as well.

About an hour later we left for the movie shop. We rented four movies and brought popcorn. On the drive back we passed a Chinese take-away. Jeff pulled over the car and we both went inside to get a menu.

Back home we chose what we wanted and ordered it for in an hour.

I grabbed a bottle of wine whilst Jeff put the movie in. I poured us both a glass and we curled up to watch the first movie. Before long the Chinese arrived. Jeff paid the delivery man and we laid it out on the table. We both had chopsticks to eat it with. I grabbed the noodles and ate a few of them. I fed some to Jeff and asked him what he thought. Jeff smiled and said they tasted nice when I fed them to him. I turned over and straddled his hips. Jeff asked me what I was doing. I didn't say anything I just fed him a few more noodles. Pretty soon Jeff took the noodles off of me and put them on the table. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. We started to kiss and were pretty soon lost in the passion. Jeff pulled my shirt off and dropped it on the floor. I couldn't get his off quick enough. As soon as his shirt was off I started to undo his jeans. They were undone and I was about to pull them off of him when the door opened. Jeff and I froze as Joanie and Paul walked in. I was really embarrassed and told Joanie I didn't think she was coming back tonight. Joanie said she wasn't going to but Paul had flown in specially to surprise her because we were supposed to be in Britain. I quickly explained everything to Joanie whilst Jeff grabbed our shirts. We both went upstairs and left Joanie and Paul alone. As soon as my bedroom door was closed Jeff pulled me closer and said that almost getting caught really turned him on. I laughed and kissed him.

Jeff held me closely later and whispered things into my ear. He thought I was asleep but he still kept saying things to me. I heard him whisper how he liked the thought of him having some things left at my home but he'd rather have all of my things at his with him all the time. I waited a moment before I rolled over and looked into Jeff's eyes. Jeff looked really shocked and asked me if I'd been awake all this time. I smiled and told him I'd been listening to him. Jeff asked me what I thought about what he had said. I told him I loved him and I would love to live with him. Jeff hugged me tighter and said he was happy I agreed with him.

I fell asleep soon after and slept peacefully with a gentle smile on y face.

The next morning Jeff was still fast asleep when I woke up. I carefully climbed out of bed and grabbed my robe. I walked downstairs and found Joanie sat in the kitchen. She had a glass of fresh OJ waiting for me like she always did. I said hi and apologised again for the night before. Joanie told me it was no problem because it was my house as well. I told her that she didn't need to worry about walking in on anything like that again because Jeff had asked me to move in with him and I had accepted. Joanie told e that I would always have a home here and said she would miss me. We hugged before I went upstairs to have a shower and get dressed.

I was sat on the side of the bed when Jeff woke up. He asked me how I was feeling, I told him that whenever he was with me I felt brilliant. Jeff asked me what I wanted to do today. I told him that I thought we could get dressed and then pack my things and go home, if he still wanted to. Jeff told me of course he wanted to, and he couldn't wait.

We packed all of my things up and had them all loaded into the jeep by noon. We had five days to get down to Cameron and unpack my things. We left at noon after grabbing something to eat with Paul and Joanie. I told Paul I'd see him in a couple of days, and Joanie in a couple of weeks.

It took us three days to drive home, on the way we stopped for gas and supplies. We took it in turns at driving. Jeff drove the first 100 miles. The entire journey went like that, we didn't stop anywhere at night we just kept on driving.

When we finally arrived at Cameron we were both exhausted. We had two nights before we had to meet up with everyone else.

We didn't unpack the jeep straight away, as soon as we arrived we both crawled into Jeff's bed and fell asleep.

Neither of us woke up until ten hours later. I rolled over and laid in Jeff's arms until he woke up properly. He smiled at me and said he couldn't believe we were in our home alone and together at last. I smiled and said I was happy to be home.

We both went and had a shower so we had a bit more energy to unpack the car. We unpacked everything from the jeep and then Jeff made us something to eat. We sat out in the back yard to eat. Jeff put his plate down when he had finished and pulled me a bit closer. We just sat there in each other's arms and watched the night sky.

I stood up and walked a bit further into the yard and looked up at the stars. Jeff walked up and stood behind me. He placed his arms around my waist and looked up at the stars with me. Jeff leant closer and whispered 'Marry Me' into my ear. Whilst he was whispering this he slipped a ring onto my finger. I looked down at the ring and then turned round to look at Jeff. I smiled and kissed him tenderly. Jeff continued to look at me until I whispered Yes. He laughed and lifted me up into his arms and spun me around. He gently put me back down and kissed me. When we pulled apart I looked down at the ring he had placed on my finger. Jeff took my hand and gently kissed my ring finger. We stayed out I the yard until the phone rang. I stepped away from Jeff and went to answer it. Amy was shocked to hear me on the phone and asked me what I was doing at Jeff's. I told her that we had missed our friends so we had come home a week early and now we were just settling into our home together. Amy asked me what I meant. I told her that Jeff had asked me to move in with him and I had said yes. Amy asked me what we were doing in about an hour. I said we didn't have any plans. Amy said she'd be over with Matt in about an hour. I told her I'd see her then. I walked back out to the yard and told Jeff that Matt and Amy were coming over in about an hour. Jeff asked me if I wanted to tell them about our engagement. I said I couldn't wait to let them know but if he wanted to tell them first then he could. We sat in the yard for about half an hour longer before going back in. Jeff checked the cupboards to see if we had anything to eat. There was nothing in so he went to the store.

When he got back he had some food and a bottle of champagne. I asked him if he had got anything for Amy because she couldn't drink alcohol, Jeff smiled and pulled out a carton of fresh OJ. We both cooked some stir fry before Matt and Amy arrived. Jeff set it all out on the table with some crusty bread. The champagne was in the fridge keeping cool. When Matt and Amy arrived they were shocked that we had cooked something. Amy said that we didn't have to cook. Jeff told her that she should have told him that earlier before he had to go all the way to the store. I slapped Jeff on the arm and told Amy that it was no trouble and it had only taken us about ten minutes. We all sat down to eat the stir fry. Jeff stood up and went to get the champagne and OJ. He opened the champagne and poured some into mine, Matt's and his glasses. Amy asked him where hers was. Jeff told her that this was hers and poured her some OJ. Matt laughed at Amy as she pouted. He asked what the champagne was for. Jeff said there was two things to celebrate. First was Amy being pregnant. Matt looked over at his wife and gently squeezed her hand. Amy was literally glowing when Jeff sad this. Matt looked back at Jeff and asked him what the second thing was. Jeff looked down at me and smiled. He never took his eyes away from me as he told them that about an hour ago we had gotten engaged. Amy was the first to congratulate us ad asked if we'd set a date yet. I told her to calm down we had only just gotten engaged and they were the first to know. Matt raised his glass to us.

Matt and Amy didn't leave until about five hours later. We spent hours talking. Whilst Matt and Jeff went to sit outside Amy and I discussed my wedding and her pregnancy. Amy asked me when I wanted to get married. I told her I just wanted a small ceremony as soon as possible.

Once they had left I curled up in bed with Jeff. I asked him what sort of wedding he wanted. Jeff told me that as long as I was happy then so was he, he wanted our wedding day to be my dream wedding. I thought for a moment before I told him my dream wedding.

We were back on the road at the beginning of the week. Amy had spoken to the office and they had decided to write her pregnancy ito one of the storylines.

For our first show back Matt and Jeff were in a tag match against the Dudley Boyz. It was for the Tag Team belts. Matt won the match with his twist of fate. Amy and I both ran out from backstage to congratulate them. Whilst Matt and Amy hugged, Jeff handed me his belt and kissed me tenderly. We all saluted the fans at the top of the ramp and then walked backstage. Jeff and I went to our dressing room, whilst Matt ad Amy went to theirs. I looked at Jeff's belt and told him that he looked good with the belt. Jeff took it away from me and looked down at it. He laid it over his kit bag and took hold of my hand. He said the ring I was wearing looked better. I leaned in and kissed him. Jeff whispered how much he loved me before kissing me again. Before we could get too occupied I pushed Jeff towards the shower room and told him he was all sweaty and needed a shower.

During Smackdown Lita was talking to Matt in his dressing room. She said she had something really important to tell him. Before she could finish they were attacked by the Dudley Boyz. Jeff and I ran in and attacked the Dudleyz.

This set up a match between the Hardyz and Dudleyz. Both Lita and I accompanied them to the ring. Matt and Jeff won the match barely. After the match Matt was about to climb out of the ring when Lita climbed in and told Matt to wait a moment. She told him that they had been dating a while and she really loved him. Matt said he loved her as well and asked her what was wrong. Lita told him that she had been to visit the doctor a couple of days ago and had found out that she was pregnant. Matt looked shocked at first but then he started to grin. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When they pulled apart they were both grinning from ear to ear.

Backstage I was talking to Amy when Joanie, Tori and Trish came up to us. They wanted to know if the rumours were true. We asked them what rumours they were talking about. Joanie asked Amy if she was really pregnant. Amy didn't say anything she just smiled. Everyone congratulated her and asked her when the baby was due. Amy told them she was three months pregnant. So the baby was due at the beginning of September. They then all turned to me and asked if it was true that Jeff and I were engaged. I told them that they shouldn't believe all the rumours they heard, before anyone could say anything I continued, but they should believe that one.

Two months later I was at my dream wedding. Jeff had got it all down to the minute detail. We were in Cameron on the bank of a river. Jeff had had a marquee placed next to the river where we took our vows. I had never wanted a traditional wedding, churches just weren't my thing. Jeff had arranged everything and for me it was perfect. My whole family had flown out for the weekend. All the wrestlers were with us as well. Vince had given us both the next week off. We were spending it at a small villa in Hawaii.

During the reception Matt made a speech.

"God I can't believe my little brother's got married. All our life we've done everything together. This is the only thing we've done differently. I married my gorgeous wife in Las Vegas and Jeff married the love of his life in our home town. Louise has been the perfect thing to happen to my brother. She's calmed him down and he's actually started to think straight for the first time in years. I remember the first time Jeff saw her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and kept asking me how she was. At that time the only people who really knew Louise, was Monty, Joanie, Paul and Brian. But over the time everyone else has come to know her but I don't know of anyone who cares for her as much as my brother. They've both been through so much and I think being together has helped them both. So let me be the first to congratulate my brother and his new wife, Louise and Jeff." Everyone toasted us before Jeff stood up.

"I asked Louise yesterday morning if she wanted to make a speech and she said no. She told me she just wanted to listen to my speech because she loved listening to me talk. I met Louise over a year ago and she changed my life. I had not long since broken up with someone I had been dating for four years. My heart was broken and then she came into my life like an angel. We both know what pain is because we've both lost someone very close to us. I know she helped me to get over my break up and hopefully I helped her to get over losing her boyfriend in a car cash. Louise you've been my rock and without you I don't think I will have done this well. I love you and today is the happiest I've been in my entire life. I can't wait until we leave for Hawaii. I love you." Jeff took my hand and gently pulled me up. He kissed me softly and whispered that he loved me. A few more people made their speeches before Jeff and I had our first dance as husband and wife. The band started playing a song by Creed called 'With Arms Wide Open.' It was a song that Jeff always played when we were at home. He took my hand and lead me into the middle of the dance floor. He held me tightly as we danced. Jeff looked down at me and kissed me softly, when we broke apart I told Jeff that I had a gift for him. Jeff asked me what I had brought him, I said I hadn't brought him anything it was something to tell him. I whispered that in seven months time he was gonna be a daddy. Jeff looked shocked at first, he asked me if I was sure I told him I'd been to the doctors the day before and had all the tests. I even had a photo to show him. Jef pulled me tighter towards him and kissed me. When we let go he spun me around in his arms. Jeff had a huge stupid grin on his face for the rest of our dance. When the song was over we walked over to where Matt and Amy were sat. Amy was five months pregnant and she was a bit uncomfortable. I sat next to her and asked her how she was feeling. She said she was fed up of the baby kicking. She took hold of my hand and placed it over her stomach. I could feel the baby kicking hard. I laughed and said from the feel of it it was just gonna be like his dad. Matt asked me what it felt like to know I was gonna be an aunt, I looked at Jeff and said it was almost as exciting as finding out that Jeff was gonna be a dad. Matt looked confused at first but Amy understood straight away. She asked me if I was pregnant. I told her that I had found out yesterday that I was two months pregnant. Matt hugged both Jeff and I and so did Amy.

After we had told Matt and Amy we went to tell my family. Everyone was happy for us.

Or week in Hawaii was heaven. We spent most of the week in the villa enjoying married life.

Matt was waiting for us at the airport hen we landed. He helped Jeff load our bags onto the trolley and then he drove us home.

Jeff picked me up and carried me over the threshold to our home. He put me down inside and said that this was the first time we had been in our home as a married couple. Matt said he couldn't stay because him and Amy only had a couple of days off and he didn't want to leave her alone for long.

Jeff just left the bags in the hall and picked me up and carried me upstairs. He kicked open the bedroom door and carried me to the bed. He laid down next to me and started to kiss me.

We spent the rest of the day in bed. Jeff ordered Chinese so we wouldn't have to cook anything.

Back on the road I shared a dressing room with Jeff. We sorted everything out with the front office so that I would be given some time off to have the baby. I was gonna be slowing down with my wrestling over the next three months and eventually leave to have the baby.

Four months later I was sat in the back with Amy. The baby was due in a week so tonight was her last night on the road. She wasn't on TV but she didn't want to be at home alone. We were sat backstage talking when Amy suddenly got a sharp pain. She looked scared and said she thought she was in labour. Matt was in the middle of a match with Jeff. I left Amy with Paul and Joanie and went to find Vince. He was stood in the Gorilla Pit watching the match on the screen back there. I told him that Amy was in labour and was really scared. Vince didn't even think he told me to run down to the ring and climb onto the apron t get the referees attention. I then had to tell him that Amy was in labour and get Matt backstage as soon as possible. I thanked him and ran straight down to the ring. I climbed in and tried to ignore the shocked looks on Matt and Jeff's faces. I grabbed hold of the Ref and told him what he had to do. I quickly jumped back down whilst the referee told Matt what was happening. Matt looked really scared. They were up against Edge and Christian. Christian jumped out of the ring and Matt chased after him. Jeff and Edge finished the match quickly so we could all get backstage. Jeff performed the Swanton Bomb and pinned edge. I already had the belts and was waiting for Jeff. We both hurried backstage to see how Amy was. Amy was just being loaded into an ambulance with Matt right behind her. He still had all of his wrestling attire on. Jeff said he'd grab the bags and meet them at the hospital. Matt asked him to stop at the hotel and grab Amy's hospital bag.

Jeff and I quickly got changed and grabbed all the bags. We jumped into Jeff's rental car and drove to the hotel. I dropped Jeff and mine's bags in our hotel room. Jeff grabbed Amy's bag from her room and we met back down in the lobby. We jumped back into the car and went to the hospital. We went straight up to the maternity unit and asked where Amy and Matt were. We were directed down the corridor. Jeff went in and gave them the bag whilst I sat down in the seats there.

We were sat there for about five hours just waiting for any news. Eventually Matt came out with a grin on his face and tears in his eyes. Amy had had a baby boy. Jeff jumped up and hugged his brother and so did I. We waited until the baby was taken into the baby ward before we got to see him. The called him Matthew Moore Hardy Jr after his dad. Matt was literally beaming as he watched his son through the glass window. When we were finally able to go and see Amy she looked exhausted. I congratulated her on a gorgeous son. She said that it was my turn in a couple of months.

Amy and Matt took there son home at the end of the week. Matt had been given a fortnight off to be with them and Amy had three months off.

Jeff asked me if I was excited about when we had our child. I told him that next to marrying him it was the best thing to ever happen to me. Jeff hugged me and kissed me. He softly kissed my stomach and told me he loved me and couldn't wait to be a dad.

Three months later I was laid in a hospital bed holding our daughter. Jeff was sat next to me and he was crying more than I was. I wiped the tears from his eyes and asked him if he could believe we were actually parents. Jeff gently kissed our daughters head and asked me what I wanted to call her. I told him I didn't know. He asked me if we could call her Janet Louise Hardy, after his mum and me. I smiled and said I'd love to call her that. Matt and Amy came to visit with Matthew a day later. They asked me how I was feeling. I told them I was fine just a bit tired. Suddenly everything started to get really dark and I couldn't see anything. I grabbed hold of Jeff's hand and told him to get the doctor. He gently took Janet out of my arms and sent Matt to get a doctor. The doctor ushered everyone out of the room and injected me with a sedative to calm me down.

When I woke up Jeff was sat next to my bed looking really scared. He told me that I had really scared him yesterday. I apologised and asked him what had happened. He said he didn't know he was waiting for the doctor to come in. The doctor came in about half an hour later and said he wanted to send me for a scan. I had an MRI done on my back an hour later. The doctor came in to see us that evening. I was just feeding Janet when he came in. I could tell straight away that it was bad news. Apparently the MRI had uncovered a tumour wrapped around my spine. I asked him if it was cancer. They weren't sure and they needed to do some more tests. I was scheduled for surgery to remove the tumour the next morning. That night I received a visit from Vince and his wife. They brought me a bunch of flowers and told me how much everyone was missing me. I told them about my surgery and how I didn't know when I'd be back. Vince told me to take my time and to just take care of myself and my daughter. I asked Vince if he could take Jeff home to get something to eat and get changed because he hadn't left me since I was first admitted. Vince gently squeezed my hand and told me he would. I thanked him and told him that I'd see him soon.

Jeff left me or a couple of hours to get something to eat and have a shower and everything. He came back before I fell asleep and curled up on my bed with me. The next morning the doctor came in to check on me.

I was taken down to surgery and given an anaesthetic. Jeff held my hand whilst I was wheeled down the corridor. He gently kissed me before I was wheeled through the door.

When I came round a few hours later Jeff was sat next to me holding my hand. He smiled gently at me and asked me how I was feeling. I told him my back was painful and I had a headache. Jeff told me that they had got it all and the doctor would be in in about an hour.

The doctors told us the tumour was cancerous so I was gonna need to have radiotherapy. I asked the doctor when I could go home. He told me I was free to go in a couple of days. I asked him to give me some time to think about it before we did anything.

Jeff asked me what I had to think about, I should just go and have my radiotherapy so I could go home and be with my family. I pulled Jeff onto the bed with me and told him I was scared. I asked Jeff to ring my parents and tell them everything.

Jeff took me home in a couple of days. He carried me up the stairs and to our room. On the way up we passed the nursery. Jeff told me that Monty, Joanie, Paul, Matt and Amy had all finished decorating it whilst I was in the hospital. Inside the room was a huge picture of the lot of us. There were loads of teddies on the shelves. They were all dressed like a different wrestler. Jeff picked up the one that looked like me and told me that they had asked the wardrobe assistants to make them for us. I looked at it before kissing Jeff and thanking him.

That night we laid in bed talking to each other softly. Suddenly Janet started to cry, Jeff got up and brought her in with us. She lad in between us as we talked. Jeff asked me to take the treatment because he didn't want to think about life without me. I told him I would if he was with me.

I rang the hospital the next morning and told them that I'd have the treatment.

When I went in for my first lot of treatment I was given some more bad news. Apparently the cancer had spread into my bones and it was too far spread for the treatment to work. I was shocked at first and just walked out of the hospital. Jeff ran after me and rove me home. Amy and Matt were looking after Janet. Jeff held onto me as we both cried. I couldn't believe that something like this was going to kill me. Jeff told me that this couldn't be the end. We had both been through so much. I told Jeff that I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay with my family.

We stayed at home for another week before it all got too much for me. I told Jeff that if I was going to die then I wanted to at least spent a bit more time with my friends on the road.

Jeff said he'd sort something out.

We packed our bags up and a week later we met up with everyone in New York. Matt had been wrestling on his own since I had had Janet. Our first night back Jeff was to make his return by rescuing his brother.

Everyone knew about my cancer, but unless you did know then you would never have guessed that I was ill. I was asked if I was ok by everyone I met. I told them I was fine right now.

Vince called me into his office before the show and asked me how I was. I told him that I was feeling ok at the minute. Vince asked me how long I thought I'd be on the road with them. I told Vince that the doctors had given me four months to live, so I would only be with them for three months at the most. I asked him if I could have at least one more PPV match. Vince told me that if I felt up to it then he'd give me two more PPV matches.

The next PPV was in two weeks time. It was No Way Out in New York. My match was an eight person intergender match with Amy, Matt and Jeff. We were going up against Dean Malenko, Perry Saturn, Terri and Tori.

We won the match after Matt used the Twist of Fate, Amy used a Moonsault, Jeff used a Swanton Bomb and I performed a brainbuster on Eddie. My move made my back a bit sore but I didn't worry about it.

Backstage Jeff hugged me and asked me how I was feeling. I told him it was great to be back in the ring again.

I started to feel weaker over the next month or so. Vince called me into the office before every show to make sure I was alright. I kept telling him I was fine. When we weren't wrestling Jeff and I spent as much time together with our daughter as we could. We only had a couple more months before it would all be over.

A couple of weeks before my final match I started a feud with Ivory. She thought I was immoral for marrying Jeff whilst under the influence of alcohol in Las Vegas. I told her that we weren't all as uptight as her and the rest of RTC. This pissed her and the rest of them off. I had a couple of mixed tag matches with Jeff against them and a couple of intergender matches with Matt, Amy and Jeff.

It all culminated at the biggest Pay Per View of the year. I had spoken to Vince and we had decided that this would be my final match before I retired. I asked Vince to let me win the belt and then give it to someone else the next night on Raw and explain why I was retiring. Vince said he couldn't have planned it better himself. He told me I could win the belt tonight and present it to Amy on Raw.

Jeff was in my corner during my match. The match wasn't very long because I was starting to feel weak. I performed the Brainbuster on Ivory and pinned her. Jeff jumped into the ring with my belt and handed it to me. He picked me up in his arms and kissed me.

We walked up the ramp where we were met my Matt and Amy. Matt helped Jeff hoist me up onto their shoulders whilst we all gave the Hardy Salute to the fans. When they put me down I hugged Jeff tight. Backstage I caught up with Ivory and asked her how she was. She hugged me and said she was proud to have been a part of my final match. We hugged before she went to get out of her wrestling gear. She really hated wrestling in the blouse and trousers because they were pretty constricting.

Vince had hired out a restaurant for after the show. Everyone went out for a meal to celebrate. Vince sat at the end of the table with his wife, Linda. He stood up and made a toast. "This is just to thank you for all your continued hard work and loyalty to me and this company. Tonight was a special night. WrestleMania is always the biggest date of our calendar but tonight's was more special than it was originally planned to be. Louise we're all gonna miss seeing you in the dressing room. You made Jeff better and hopefully he'll stay as strong without you. To Louise."

After the meal we all went back to our hotel and went to bed.

I woke up at five the next morning. I grabbed my robe and checked on Janet. She was sound asleep like her dad. I walked out onto the balcony and sat down. I picked up my women's belt and looked down at it. Jeff came out not long after and sat next to me. I laid back in his arms and told him I was scared. Jeff took my belt from me and told me that I didn't need to be scared because he would be with me. I asked Jeff what I was gonna do whilst he was on the road. Jeff pulled me tighter into his arms and told me that Vince had given him time off so we could be together. Silent tears started to stream down my face. Jeff gently wiped them away and kissed me. He promised that he wouldn't leave me.

At noon we got ready and I went to the arena for the last time.

Everyone was there when we got there. Vince had a huge box for me. He told me that it was a gift from his family for me. I opened it and inside found a huge framed collage of pictures of me and Jeff. It was of us in the ring and out, backstage and travelling the world. In the centre of the picture was a shot of Jeff and me smiling at the camera. He was stood behind me smiling. I thanked Vince for the gift and said it would get pride of place in my home. I was also given another huge picture of all the wrestlers together. I hugged everyone and thanked them for all there support.

I was sat in my dressing room slowly getting ready for my final appearance. There was a knock

on the door and in walked Joanie and Monty. I hugged them both and asked them how they were. Monty said he couldn't believe that this was really my final appearance. I asked them to do me a favour after I had gone. At first they said they weren't gonna think about that but I made them promise. I made them promise to keep Jeff ad Janet safe after I died. Joanie promised she would and so did Monty.

I walked down to the ramp with Jeff. He had his tag belt and I had my women's title. I was handed a microphone. Jeff stood behind me whilst I waited for the crowd reaction to die down.

"Last night my dream came true I won my first belt in the WWF. It's been a long battle to get here but now my battle is almost over. About three months ago I was diagnosed as having cancer. Last night was my final match before I retire. I want to spend what little time I've got left with Jeff and our daughter. Since I won the belt last night I've decided to choose someone else to defend it for me. So please let me introduce you to your new WWF Women's Champion, Lita." Lita and Matt came down and climbed into the ring. I handed her the belt and told her to defend it well. We all hugged before I said thankyou and goodbye to the fans. Whilst we were walking up the ramp the Tron started to play clips of me in action. When we got to the top of the ramp Amy and I lifted the belt and we all gave the fans the Hardy's salute.

Backstage I was hugged and congratulated by everyone. I thanked them for all their support before I wet back to my dressing room with Jeff. Joanie was looking after Janet. I thanked her and checked on Janet.

That night at the hotel Jeff was laid in our last hotel bed. He asked me what I was thinking about. I told him that since this was our last time in a hotel bed then I wanted to make it special. Jeff rolled over and kissed me. I quickly pulled his shirt off and told him how much I loved him.

To say we didn't get much sleep that night would be an understatement. It was so nice to be in Jeff's arms again.

We flew down to Cameron the next afternoon. When we got home it suddenly hit me that this was the last place I would ever see. My knees gave way and I broke down in tears. Jeff sat next to me and rocked me until I calmed down. He old me that everything would be alright because he'd be right here with me.

Our final weeks together were spent in our house. It took about a week for me to get Jeff to sit down and discuss my funeral with me. At first he just walked out everytime I mentioned it. I eventually grabbed hold of his hand and made him look t me. I asked him why he wouldn't go over my funeral arrangements with me. Jeff told me that if he listened to me then it would make it all real. His wife and love of his life dying would become real and he didn't want to deal with that. I hugged him and told him I was scared but he was with me so I wasn't as scared. Jeff curled up in my arms and we both cried.

This morning I got up earlier than usual. I know that I haven't got long left but there's something I need to do before I die. I go and find my video camera and set it up in the garden. Jeff is still fast asleep so I know I can do this in peace.

I sit in front of the camera and press record on the remote. "Jeff baby I love you and if you're watching this then I'm not with you. There's a few things you need to know. First of all I want you to know how much I love you. When I first met you I was still heartbroken over Mark. It was you who really helped me to get over that. You made me fall in love with you and I've never been happier. Secondly when I found out I was pregnant I was scared. Kid's have never been a part of my life. I always thought that I'd have a career first and then have a family if I wanted. When I found out I was having your child I was scared that you wouldn't feel ready to be a father. When I told you I could feel my heart stop until I saw that smile in your eyes. It was then that I knew we would be a perfect family. If only I hadn't got Cancer we could always be a perfect family and have loads more kids. After we had had our daughter I knew I wanted more kids, I wanted a son as well so that our daughter wouldn't be lonely. It's up to you now Jeff, you're gonna have to teach our daughter right from wrong. If she turns out to be half the person you are then I know that the world will be a better place. You've been my rock through all of this and you stopped me from crumbling. I love you Jeff and I'll be waiting for you up here. Even though I'm gone I want you to remind our daughter of her mummy. Please don't let my death rule your life. You're only 25 and I want you to have a life. Keep yourself and our daughter safe until I see you both again. I love you and I'm gonna miss you. Keep watching because after this I've done something for you."

That afternoon I sent Jeff to the shops to get us some food. Whilst he was gone I took Janet into my edit suite and put the finishing touches to the video for Jeff. I created a montage of clips of Jeff and Me with Matt, Amy, Janet and everyone else. I ended the montage with a clip of me, Jeff and Janet sat in our back yard. Over the top I played Creed 'With Arms Wide Open.'

I wrapped the video up and placed it in the box with my wrestling attire in it.

I can feel that it is nearly over. For once I can't feel any pain in my back or head. It could be sitting here in Jeff's arms that's doing it, but I know deep down in my heart that this is the end. I turn round and kiss Jeff for the last time. I hold his hands and tell him how much I love whim. Jeff whispers that he loves me.

JEFF'S EPILOGUE

My wife's last words were that she loved me.

Today I woke up with my wife on our first wedding anniversary how was I supposed to know that this was our first and last anniversary. I woke up with her in my arms and fell asleep alone.

We were sat in the porch watching our daughter in the sun. She held onto my hand tightly and told me how much she loved me. Then I felt her grip get weaker and listened to the love of my life leaving this world. I held onto her for as long as I could before our daughter started to cry. I gently laid my wife back on the blanket, and picked up our daughter. I cradled her in my arms as the tears started to fall. Somehow I found the strength to pick up my phone and call Matt. I told him that Louise had gone. Matt told me he'd be right over.

I don't remember much else of that day. I know Matt and Amy came over and called an ambulance. I remember Amy taking my daughter from me whilst Matt helped me upstairs.

We buried Louise at the end of the week. The time in between that was spent with my family. I didn't know Louise's parents very well so I didn't feel very comfortable with them. Matt, Amy and dad all helped me to take care of Janet and sort everything out. I had promised Louise that I would bury her how she wanted to be buried. She didn't want to go back to Britain, she wanted to be buried near our home. It was all arranged at our local church. The same minister who buried my mum will perform the funeral.

I'm gonna try and tell everyone how I feel about my wife but it's gonna be hard. I remember my mums funeral. I hated it then and I hate them even more now.

"This is the hardest speech I've ever had to make. Just over a year ago I was stood at a table with my beautiful wife telling everyone how much I loved her. Just over a year ago I was marrying the love of my life. How much a year can changed everything. In one year I've become an uncle and a father. I travelled the world with my wife and friends. In one year my life has changed for ever. Some of it for the better but one main part will never be good. In the same year I not only married my wife but I'm about to bury her. Louise will always be the love of my life. She is the mother of our daughter. The love of my life. If my words are a bit muddled it's because I'm confused about how something like this could happen to someone as nice as my wife. How could someone who would never hurt anyone end up with Cancer. That s all I want to know. Why was it her and not me. Before my wife left us she made me promise to take care of our daughter and move on with my life. I will always take care of our daughter because she is part of Louise. Everytime I look at our daughter I will be reminded of her mum. She was the love of my life and now our daughter will help me to always remember our time together. It was only a short time but in that time she taught what it was like to love ad be loved. I'm sorry I can't go on anymore. I want my wife. I want to hold her tightly in my arms and whisper how much I love her and hear her tell me how much she loves me. I want to be with Louise not you people. I want my wife back."

The only thing I remember about the rest of that day is watching my wife's coffin being lowered into the grave as I stood on my own. I couldn't bear to talk to anyone so I drove home by myself and locked myself in the house. Amy was looking after Janet until I felt strong enough to take care of her.

I laid in my bed today just thinking about all the things I did with Louise. Our first kiss is the thing that sticks out most in my mind. She felt so strong but I knew how scared she was feeling. Scared to take a chance and scared to lose anyone else in her life. Our first kiss was our most memorable but it most certainly wasn't our last. She made me fall madly in love with her and now I can't imagine being without her.

I look over at Louise's side of the bed and pick up the photo there. It's of me, Louise and Janet. I look at the picture and it really hits me that she's gone and isn't coming back.

Today I changed my daughters name to Louise Janet Hardy. I wanted her to have her mothers name because I want her to grow up to be just like her mum, kind, caring and beautiful. Her mum could make anyone she met smile and just remembering the fun we had makes me smile.

I've decided that I need to get my life back together. Louise died three weeks ago and I haven't seen my daughter since the funeral. I get up and have a shower and get changed. I walk into the garage and look over my cars. I grab my keys and wallet and speed off into the hills. I put my foot down and try to race away from my life. I spend about an hour in the country just driving about to try and clear my head a bit. I've decided to get my daughter back. I stop at the store to stock up on food before setting off to Matt and Amy's. Matt's gone back on the road and is wrestling in single matches until, and if, I return to the road. Amy envelopes me into a huge hug and asks me how I'm feeling. I tell her that it hurts but I need to start taking care of my daughter. Amy ushers me into the living room where Louise is laying in her crib next to Matthew. I gently pick my daughter up and cradle her in my arms. She seems to have grown loads in two weeks. I say hi to her and tell her I'm taking her home. Amy helps me to get all of Louise's thing together before I drive back home.

When get back to my place I grab all of my mail from the mail box. I haven't read any of it since the day Louise died, so there's a bit pile for me to go through. I put Louise in her bouncy chair whilst I stock up the cupboards. I feed her whilst I go through my post. There's a few bills for me to pay. I put all the bills into a pile and look through the rest. There's a few fan letter offering their condolences. I skim through the letters and one from England catches my eye. I open it up and start to read. It's from Louise's younger sister, Sara. She sends her condolences and asks me how I'm feeling. She tells me how much she misses Louise and if I would let her she'd like to come and see her niece. I log onto my computer and e-mail Sara, telling her that she's always welcome to come and visit.

Matt called me up tonight and asked me how I was feeling. I tell him that it's gonna be hard but I'll be okay and maybe I'll be by his side on the road again one day. Before we hung up Matt told me to watch out for the package he was sending me, it should arrive in the morning.

When I got up as Matt had promised there was a package waiting for me. I opened it up to find a video tape with 'PLAY ME' written on it.

I got Louise up and prepared her breakfast before we both sat down to watch it. The screen started up with a shot of Louise in the ring smiling at the camera. It had her name and date of birth and death at the bottom of the screen. I kept on watching as the Smackdown credits started to play.

When the show started up Vince and everyone were walking down to the ring. I watched as Vince climbed into the ring with a microphone. He didn't get any of the usual chants when he got into the ring, the crowd were respectively silent. Vince took a deep breath, "Yesterday we all lost a friend, Louise Hardy, died at home in the arms of her husband. She was only in her early twenties and died too young. I would like to ask you to all rise as we toll the bell ten times for her memory. I watched as all the wrestlers looked up to the sky. Joanie and Monty were stood with Paul. Monty had tears streaming down his face and was being comforted by a crying Joanie. Everyone else looked really upset as well. Once the tenth toll was rung the crowd all started to cheer. I looked at the crowd signs they showed and noticed all the one's for Louise and me. Vince then directed everyone's attention to the titan tron. It showed clips of Louise in the ring. The final clip was of her and me backstage with baby Louise. The tears started again as I looked at the image o my wife's smiling face. During the show different wrestlers appeared on the screen and talked about how much they would miss Louise. At the very end Vince came back on the screen and told everyone how much he would miss Louise. "Every single person in this company is like family to me. I look upon all of the wrestlers as my son's and daughter. So when one dies it's like I've lost a member of my own family. Louise went through so much and taught us all so much about courage in her own life. I for one will never forget her and neither will my family. Jeff I'm so sorry you had to go through this and I want you to know that if you need anything then we're all here for you. We miss you, Louise. Our lives and locker rooms are emptier without you there."

I stopped the tape and rewound it. I knew then that I needed to go and see Vince and everyone.

I rang Amy and asked her if she could come over to talk.

We sat down and I asked her when she was planning on going back on the road. Amy told me how much she missed Matt and she was thinking about leaving at the weekend when Matt next came home. I asked her for a huge favour. Amy looked at me and said she'd do anything she could to help me. I asked her if she'd take me with them. I needed to put my life back together and getting back on the road with my friends was the only way I could think of to do that.

Amy told me that if I felt ready then we could go back together.

It's been a year since Louise died. I went back on the road with Amy and along with Matt she really helped me to move on with my life. I'll never forget my wife or find anyone who made me feel like she could. But with the help of my friends and especially our daughter I've learnt life goes on.

The day before I left to go back on the road I went through the chest where I had put mine and Louise's wrestling attire. I pulled hers out and looked at it. I carefully placed it on the bed and looked back into the chest. There was a tape with Louise's writing on it. I picked it up and put it n the video. Suddenly Louise appeared on the screen. I watched as she started to talk. She talked about our daughter and asked me to take care of her and move on with my life. At the end of the tape she had edited together a montage of clips and put our song over the top of them. It made me remember how good she was at creating videos. It was one of her greatest loves, which is why I had built her her own edit suite. I carefully took the tape out and placed it next to her wrestling attire. At the bottom of the box there was my outfit and a few scrapbooks that she had made. They were full of magazine clippings of us all. Louise had always had two copies of every magazine we were in sent to us so she could put it in the scrapbook. I carefully placed all of her things back into the chest and padlocked it shut. I packed my things up before going to pack Louise's things for the trip. Amy had arranged with Vince for a nanny to look after the children.

Once I had packed everything up I took a look around our house. This house was supposed to be for me and Louise and our family. It seemed so lonely without her in it. I walked into her edit suite and grabbed some of her videos. She was always playing about making mini documentaries on all the other wrestlers. I put all of the videos into a box to take with me.

Matt and Amy picked me up in the car. Matt had bought him and Amy a Grand Cherokee jeep for travelling in because of all the baby things they had to take. Once the car was packed up we all set off for Titan Towers.

I arranged a meeting with Vince and his son Shane, for midweek. I took Louise with me so Vince could see her again. He had fallen in love with her and treated her like his own granddaughter. Shane doted on her as well. He always made her laugh when he played with her. Matt and Amy dropped me off outside the offices and told me to call when I wanted picking up. I grabbed the box of videos from the jeep and walked up to Vince's office.

The meeting was really about whether or not I was ready t return to action. I told Vince that I needed to get out of the house and start living again, for my daughters sake as much as my own. Shane asked if he could hold Louise. I handed her over and watched as Shane talked to her. His wife had not long since had their first child. Shane loved kids and he was ecstatic when his son was born. Vince asked me if I felt ready to return on Raw the next week. I told him that I couldn't wait. Before I left I gave Vince the box of videos and asked him to watch them.

My first night back was difficult and emotional. The last time I walked down the ramp I was next to my wife and now for the first time in months I was alone. I made my return during Matt's match. He was up against Rikishi and was seriously getting beat on. Lita had been knocked out by Haku and they were now double teaming Matt. I ran down and dived into the ring. I quickly knocked out Haku and started on Rikishi. This gave Matt the chance to recover. I threw Rikishi into the turnbuckle whilst Matt knelt in front of him. For the first time in a couple of months I performed the 'Poetry In Motion' on Rikishi. As soon as the ring was cleared I helped Matt and Amy up. They both hugged me tightly before leaving the ring. They got about halfway up the ramp when they realised that I wasn't with them. I had grabbed a microphone and was stood in the centre of the ring. "As you all know my wife died not too long ago. Louise was too young to die and I'll always miss her. She was worth more than my lfe is and she made my life so much better. Before she died we enjoyed a small miracle. We had a daughter who since her mum died, I've named after the strongest woman I ever knew. Louise Janet Hardy is my rock now and she really helped me to live my life. I'm out here now to one help my brother and Lita, but also to thank you, the fans for all your love and support over the past month or so. It meant so much to me and I know it meant a lot to Louise. Before she died she made me promise to keep on entertaining the fans and that's a promise I intend to keep. Every time I step foot in this ring I want you all to know that I do it for my wife's memory."

That was a year ago. Since then I've been back on the road full time. Louise ha grown up around my friends and she is considered a member of the family. Even though she's only just over a year old all the wrestlers spend hours with her playing and telling her about her mum. Hopefully this is going to keep her mums memory alive within her and make her as good a person as her mum was.

About a month ago Vince came to see me whilst I was at home. It was one of my few times off. He turned up one morning with the box of videos I had given him. He gave them back to me and said he had never known my wife was so talented. I asked him if he enjoyed them. Vince said not only had he enjoyed them but so had everyone else who had seen them. Vince asked me if I'd give my permission for him to release a collection of them on video, with me doing the commentary in between. I was shocked and told him that I think Louise would have wanted nothing less. Vince thanked me and we went over the details.

Louise's one and only video is release in two months time and I can't wait.

M wife's memory lives on in me, her daughter and our friends, and now everyone will be able to see a part of her lie in the video.

Louise I will always love you and no one will ever take your place. Our daughter will never forget you and so will I.


End file.
